A Different Kind of Princess
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day at least that's what Ash has experienced…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!
1. Chapter 1: Why Ash hates PF Day

Hey everyone it's me Toadettegirl2012! I hope you enjoyed yesterday with the first chapter of Give me Your Hand, but anyway it's May, meaning it's time for some awesome Holiday Fun! To be honest I had no idea what to do for May, I mean there's mother's day, memorial day, and I thought 'ugh none of those days can be romantic in any way' so instead of picking a holiday in May I picked a holiday from the Pokémon TV show itself, called Princess Festival Day! I got it from episode 52 of Pokémon (it was aired in like 1995, and it took me a while to look it up…since you know I wasn't born in 1995) and after looking into it I thought it'll be a pretty cool topic to center this fanfic around (and if you want more information on this episode look up: **Pokémon season 1 episode 52: Princess Vs Princess**)

A Different Kind of Princess

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**(Fifth Fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why Ash hates Princess Festival Day

** (important: this will be mostly based around Ash's POV)**

Ash sighs and continues to pace back and forth, the raven haired boy dreaded today, he had begged for it no to come but of course it did anyways.

Cilan watched his friend pace back and forth in the lobby of the Pokémon Center they were staying at, "Um, Ash is something the matter?" Cilan asked when his friend had started to mutter to himself.

Ash looked up, "Of course there's a problem!" he said in a rather loud tone, and then continued to pace.

Cilan sweatdropped, "Uh, would you mind sharing your problem?"

Ash sighed, "Cilan it's May 8th! (TG2012: I decided to use today's date...cause I could) Don't you know what that means!" but before the connoisseur could answer Ash continued, "Princess Festival Day!

"Princess Festival Day?!" Cilan said in a rather alarmed tone as he jumped up, "it can't be!" he took out a pocket size calendar and flipped through it only to find that it was in fact Princes Festival Day, "oh thanks for reminding me Ash, I have to get going!"

"Wait what?! Why?!" Ash wondered

"Cress and Chilli are waiting for me at the Striaton Café, and today's the Princess Festival day special," Cilan informed as he hurriedly grabbed his bag, "all three of us are going to have to whip up a whole bunch of food for all our female visitors we'll be having today,"

"But Cilan wait!" Ash said rushing after his friend as he hurried through the Pokémon Center's door and into the crowded streets of Striaton City where they had deiced to stay for a while.

"I'll see you later Ash!" Cilan called, as he hurried into the crowd of people, "and have fun with Iris today!"

"BUT CILAN!" Ash yelled, but his connoisseur friend was already gone, the raven haired boy heaved a sigh, "well it looks like it's just you and me again buddy"

The Pokémon atop his shoulder gave a happy "Pika pi chu!" and gave a cute but mischievous smile.

"Oh stop it, I know how much you love Princess Festival Day," Ash muttered with annoyance. The only reason his male Pikachu like this holiday was because while his trainer had to carry tons of boxes and bags the electric mouse got to get smothered in hugs, kisses and squeals as girls who had never seen a Pikachu before and were clawing at him from left to right, begging for a turn to hold and cuddle the "cute" and "darling" electric mouse.

As the raven haired trainer and his Pokémon started to make their way back to the Pokémon center Ash couldn't help but feel out of place with all the girls crowding the streets. Being that is was Princess Festival Day all the girls in Striaton walked to and fro through the streets of the city and what seemed like hundreds of females, young and old, were flocking to malls, boutiques and other girly shops to enjoy the day where females got everything for free! The girls walked in massive packs (as girls do when there out and about)all laughing and smiling with their group of friends all wearing outfits and make up they had gotten for free or at an extremely low cost at whatever shopping center they had been to and seemed to be having a grand old time!

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets, "Princess Festival Day is so unfair," he muttered to his Pokémon who sat on his shoulder, "I mean all Princess Festival Day is, is a day were girls get to have the freedom to do whatever they wanted and they get everything for free! And do you what to know what guys have to do all day long?"

Pikachu gave a sigh, already knew the answer since Ash had gave him the same speech every Princess Festival Day ever since they had been friends, but none the less gave a halfhearted "Pika?"

"Girls get to do whatever the hell they want, while guys have to trail behind them like mindless zombie slaves caring all their girly crap for 24 hours!" Ash finished throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

And it was true trailing behind every pack of girls that filled Striaton city's streets was one or two males caring boxes and boxes of stuff his female companions had collected in what seemed like an endless shopping spree. Most looked miserable and exhausted as they carried all the boxes and bags and most times lagging _way _behind (as much as 10 feet) the group of girls in which he was assigned to for the day. And even though it was only roughly past 8:30 most girls had a guy caring enough boxes of shoes to last her a life time!

"Will you hurry up Jason!" came a sassy sounding voice, Ash and Pikachu turned to see that the voice belonged to a blonde girl that had just emerged from a hair salon. She was quickly followed by two other females who were sporting green and pink hair. All three of the females' hair was shining and shimmering with perfection from the highlights and the identical ponytail style hairdos they had received from the hair salon which matched their outfits that were the same color as each girl's hair.

"Yeah hurry up, Jason!" the blond girl's friend repeated in unison placing their hands on their hips

"We have to hurry the mall across town is opening at 9:00 and we can't be late or all the good stuff will be taken and then we'll have to wait for those lazy employees to restock everything up again!" the blond informed over her shoulder, the girls only waited for a few seconds before the blond one seemed to lose her patience.

"UGH! That slow fool!" the blonde girl said stomping her foot, "ugh come on ladies, forget that dumbass and let's keep moving, were wasting time just standing here!" and with a flip of her ponytail she started sashaying away with her friend's close behind.

Ash watched the hair salon's door, only to see a guy, probably a little older then himself, stumbled out of the shop. He was caring so many boxes and bags that Ash couldn't make out his face, all he could see was the guy's curly brown hair.

"Um, uh coming ladies!" he called up to them, it was visible that his arms were trembling under the weight of the boxes. Just as he said this three Minccinos, which Ash assumed belonged to the three girls due that all three Chinchilla Pokémon wore bows matching the girls hair colors, ran quickly past him, almost making him fall, and each of them quickly scampered up and then leaped into the girl's arms who's hair color matched its hair bow. The group of girls giggled and squealed as they cuddled their cute Pokémon, before yelling in unison:

"HURRY UP JASON!"

"R-Right of course…uh ladies could you please slow down?" he asked as they girl's ahead of him picked up the pace, Ash watched the boy give a sigh as he moved as fast as he could and at the same time balancing the items in his arms.

Ash cringed knowing that in about half an hour that would more than likely be him. Ash trudged back to the Pokémon Center and then leaned against the building and heaved out a sighed, Princess Festival Day, ugh why did today have to be Princess Festival Day?! Ever since Ash had started his journey to become a Pokémon Master he had always dreaded Princess Festival Day! And it was because of one jackass girl he had traveled with, Misty! The raven haired boy could still remember how that horrible Princess Festival Day with Misty like it was yesterday! It had started out with Misty ripping his bed sheets off his bed and loudly waking him up at like 5 am, she was all happy and excited for the special all girls' holiday. After she nagged him to get dress he was dragged out into the streets of whatever city or town they were staying at, and after that he forced into a shopping center. Then the shopping would start, store after store, mall after mall bag of bag of clothes, shoes and other shityass girly things were piled into his arms. Ash remembered how he would beg for Misty to hurry up, ask for a break or asked if she could carry something, but all that got him was a pinch on the ear and a yell from that red head freak to hurry up and walk faster! Carrying all her crap around all day long for Misty was torture! If he dropped something or left something somewhere Misty would forcefully and rudely order him to go back and get it. That only resulted in him dropping everything he had piled up in his arms, and while he tried his best to hurriedly pick everything up he got his ears yelled off by Misty who would cuss him out because her "precious merchandise" was getting all dirty on the ground!

Ash had also remembered how he had snapped about two hours into Misty's shopping spree, and they had busted into a full out argument, but alas the raven haired boy didn't win the argument. Misty had put on this big act causing a lot of people to stare at the water type lover as she worked up some alligator tears and starting yelling that he was being mean and cruel to her on Princess Festival Day! When he tried to explained that it wasn't true, no one listened and they all took Misty side (mostly because all the people that were staring were female) in result of that Ash almost got his ass beat by a whole bunch of angry women! To keep his body from being torn apart Ash was forced to apologize and had to say "Princess Misty" and a whole bunch of other shit for no Arcues damn reason! The raven haired boy was partially a slave to that red head devil girl, all day he lugging her stuff around and was forced (between angrily clenched teeth) to call her 'Princess Misty' when he was talking to her. But the most absolute horrible thing that happened that day was that he hardly got anything to eat for lunch! And Misty just sat in front of him stuffing her face with food as if to be taunting him while he sat there practically starving to death! After lunch, the shopping started again and even though Misty would say one last store Ash was forced to into fifteen other stores instead!

After the brutal torture of caring boxes and bags, nearly passing out from hunger (twice) and being bossed around all day Ash was totally wiped out! All he wanted to do was eat as much as his stomach could hold and crawl his achy tired body into bed, but of course Misty wasn't done yet, since she was trying to make the most out of Princess Festival Day. The last few hours of Princess Festival were totally uncalled for! Ash had to sit and watch as Misty came in and out of the bathroom wearing and showing off all the cloths she had gotten that day. And as much as he rather gouge his eyes out with a plastic spoon, Ash had no choice but to just sit there and watch it. If he didn't Misty would come and yell at him. Since his head was killing him he didn't want to hear Misty angry voice ringing in his ears anymore. It may had been over 30 outfits but he watched Misty flaunt and pose in all of them, that was before he got too tired and passed out on his bed out of pure exhaustion, that was all he remembered from that awful day.

That Princess Festival Day cursed all the other Princess Festival Days to follow for Ash. With all the females he traveled with every Princess Festival Day he spent with them turned out just about the same. But none could have been worse than Princess Festival Day with Misty, ugh he hated that red head freak!

Ash sighed, deciding not the think about the awful day with that red head; he had other things to think about, like how he was going to go about this year's Princess Festival Day. As much as the raven haired boy hated this holiday he had made up in his mind that today he was going to be the perfect…helper that a girl could have on Princess Festival Day. Not because he wanted to, no that wasn't it at all; it was because he wanted his female traveling partner, Iris, to be happy…no he wanted her to enjoy herself…no that wasn't right…he wanted that purple haired girl to…to….

_'Oh who am I kidding?'_ Ash thought to himself in slight agitation.

He knew why he wanted this day to be perfect for Iris, it was because, even though he hadn't admitted it to anyone but Pikachu, the raven haired boy had a pretty big…no a huge crush on the purple haired girl. He wasn't really sure when this crush for Iris had developed but he didn't care, just the sight of her walking by made his stomach fill with that butterfly feeling. And wither he was talking or battling with her he'd always goof up in front of her which caused her to laugh that lovely laugh of her's and then she'd call him a little kid…which totally wasn't true…well most of the time. Over all, Ash thought Iris was perfect, she was nice, funny beautiful and she loved to have fun! Iris didn't care about getting sweaty or getting a smug or dirt on her clothes and didn't get all super excited when it came to shopping….which even for Ash, found this tomboy's behavior a bit odd.

_'I mean the only time I've ever seen Iris dress up is when…she wanted to get back at those Flower Pargade girls,'_ Ash thought then smiled as he remembered how pretty Iris looked all dressed up in that green dress.

But he quickly shook his head as he tried to remember what he was supposed to be thinking about. He wanted to make Iris happy today, since it was Princess Festival Day he wanted to make Iris notice him. So in hopes of impressing the purple haired girl the raven haired boy had made a promise to himself.

Ash had promised to himself that today, he was going to make Iris the happiest princess on Princess Festival Day! Which may or may not come very easy.

"Now like I said Pikachu," Ash started looking over at his loyal companion on his shoulder, "all I have to do is be the perfect little….er um…helper for Iris and be nice to her…and carry all her stuff and…ugh today's going to be awful!" he cried holding his head in his hands.

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu said giving his trainer an encouraging smile, reminding him that he was doing it for his crush, Iris.

Ash sighed, "Right, I can do this, I can do this…I just hope my arms don't fall off like they almost did last year with Dawn and-"

"Ash!" the raven haired boy turned just in time to see Iris coming out of the Pokémon Center door, her lovely smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Iris," Ash said with a small wave, but was greeted with a punch in the arm, "Ow! Iris what was that for?"

Iris giggled "That's for not waking me up, I mean it's almost 9 am I can spend all day sleeping, right Axew?"

"Ax axew ax!" cried her dragon type companion who popped out of her mass of purple hair

(TG2012: Just so you know Axew and Pikachu won't be mention for a while but will pop up again toward then end of the fanfic)

Ash smiled "Er, right…uh so you ready to get started?"

"Started?" Iris asked as the two started walking the crowded streets of Stration, "Ash what do you mean-"

But Iris was cut off as a girl wearing an extensive amount of bright pink cloths run into her, "Hey watch were you're going!" she said in an unpleasant voice, "you almost ruined my new jacket," she wiped invisible dust off her pink jean jacket before continuing to walk.

"Well that was rude," Iris muttered, "ugh and why are there so many people on the streets today?"

Ash sweatdropped, "Uh…Iris don't you know what today is?"

Iris looked back at him slightly confused, "Uh...it's Wednesday right?"

Ash laughed a bit, "Er, yeah but today is-"

"Excuses me, miss," in front of the two stood a Nurse Joy, but instead of being in her normal work dress and apron she was dress in skinny jeans, a T-shirt that cut off right above her belly button with an Audnio on it and had her pink hair flowing down her back, "don't forget today's Princess Festival Day, and this year Startion City was chosen to hold this year's annual Princess Of Unova Pageant!" the pink haired lady held out a pink flyer, "it's starts today at 2:00, all females can participate, so don't miss out on this opportunity to become this year's Princess of Unova!"

Nurse Joy placed the pink slip of paper into Iris's limp hand before walking off with a group of other ladies nearby.

"Whoa, I never thought Nurse Joy would walk out in public without her uniform on, right Iris?" Ash said, but he didn't receive and answer, "Iris?" he asked turning only to see his friend still looking ahead and the pink flyer hanging limply in her grasp.

"Uh Iris are you-"

"T-Today's Pri-Princess Festival Day?" Iris asked her voice sounding small, she then turn to Ash, "why did you tell me, Ash?"

Ash blinked, he wasn't expecting that, "Y-You mean you didn't know today's Princess Festival Day?"

Iris briefly looked down at her shoes and then looked back up her mouth in a straight line, "I guess it just slipped my…that's all,"

Ash frowned slightly, _'I thought every girl in the whole world knew when Princess Festival Day was,' _Ash thought, but then quickly shook his head as Iris looked at him. Those big brown eyes of hers glittering and her face once again a smile.

"Alright then, since its Princess Festival Day," Iris said placing her hands behind her back, "why don't we have a bit of fun?"

Ash sweatdropped, "Um…what kind of fun?"

A smirk curled on Iris's lips, "Don't worry about it," Iris grabbed Ash's wrist, "and come on it's time for Princess Festival Day, Iris style!"

* * *

There you go the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and sorry if it was a bit short I was going to make it longer but I didn't so…Anyway I hope none of you Misty lovers were offended by what I said about her, but in my opinion I strongly dislike Misty…but if you hate Misty, we'll just hate Misty together throughout the rest of this fanfic!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: REVIEW

PPS: Misty will pop up again in this fanfic again…hehehehe…;)

PPPS: I know there are probably some spelling/grammar errors in here so if I catch the later I'll fix them for all you grammar Nazis out there who can't stand bad grammar ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Stration's Mall of Wonders

Hey guys I'm back! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon…I wish I did though

Ages (sorry I didn't add them in chapter one)

Ash: 14

Iris: 14

* * *

Chapter 2: Stration's Mall of Wonders

_'Oh, no, no, no please no!'_ Ash thought in misery. Iris having a firm grip on his wrist was leading him the place where he dreaded.

"Come on Ash, hurry up that mall opens up in a few minutes and I don't want to wait in any lines!" Iris said looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"Heh heh…right," Ash said with a halfhearted smile, he didn't want to disappoint Iris but he sure as hell didn't want to go shopping!

When they got to the building, females surrounded it like an army of Drants, they were all chatting away and showing off all the neat stuff they got in the previous hours before.

After Iris wedged her way into a good spot to stand in the crowd, she turned to her raven haired friend and asked, "Hey, Ash what do you think of Princess Festival Day?"

"I hate it," Ash said out of habit, but sweatdropped as it caused a few girl look at him with a frown on their face, "uh, I mean it's because I uh-"

"It's okay I understand," Iris said, "you're a guy and all, you probably think it's unfair that girls whatever they want all day-"

"What do you mean it's unfair?" Iris turned only to be facing the blond girl and her two friends from the hair salon, "we've been waiting all year for Princess Festival Day, and you think it's unfair?"

Iris blinked then looked quickly down at the ground, "Oh I didn't mean it like that…I just said it cause he's a guy an-and I thought it make him feel a bit better about-"

"He's your friend?" the blond girls said cutting Iris off.

"How come he's not caring anything?" the girl with green hair asked.

"Haven't you've gone shopping yet today?" the girl with the pink hair questioned Iris.

Iris, still looking at the ground, "Um, no not yet," she looked up at the girls, "but we're planning to, as soon as this mall opens!" Iris answered sweatdropping as she gave a lopsided smile.

The blond girl arched an eyebrow, "Okay...uh sure whatever, come on girls let's find Jason, ugh that dumbass is probably lagging behind somewhere," they started walking off into the crowd, but didn't get too far before Iris heard:

"We've been up since like 5 this morning," said the pinked haired girl

"Yeah, and that weirdo just started shopping? What kinda girl waits that long to start shopping on Princess Festival Day?" asked the green haired girl

Iris frowned a bit as messed with her fingers, seeing this Ash asked, "Something the matter Iris?"

She looked at him those brown eyes gleaming, "Huh, oh no…I was just thinking…"

Just then the doors of the mall opened and in a frenzy of squealing females rushed inside, Iris grabbed Ash by the wrist.

"Come on, Ash let's go!" Iris said giving him a wink

Ash felt himself blush, "Right, coming,"

As they entered Iris started to explain this mall, "You see Ash this is Stration city's Mall of Wonders! It has ten floors, four food courts-"

Does it have a lot stores?" Ash asked halfheartedly looking around the building's massive interior

Iris nodded, "Yeah, I heard this place has like over three hundred shops!"

Ash groaned, and then bit his tongue to keep himself from begging her not to take him to all those stores.

"Now come on, this way," Iris lead the way to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked as the entered the elevator.

"To the basement," Iris said causally pressing a button that had the letter B on it.

"The basement?" Ash asked, "Why are we going down there?"

Iris laughed, "Whoops, I forgot to tell you, in the basement, there's an awesome movie theater!"

Ash eyes widened, "A movie theater?" he asked as they started going down, "but I thought you said you wanted to go shopping,"

Iris blinked and bit her lip, "Uh, we will," the elevator door opened, "but right after we see a movie!"

Like Iris had said a movie theater was located in the basement of Startion's Mall of Wonders. There was a concession stand, with tons of yummy smelling popcorn and other snacks and there was the listing of the movies showing on a large screen on the main wall. All ready lots of girls had flocked to the front desk asking for tickets.

"Whoa this place it's packed," Ash said aloud as they stood in line for the tickets, he looked at Iris, "um so what movie were you thinking about seeing?"

"Well what do you want to see Ash?" Iris asked causally.

Ash felt confused, "Uh…I thought since it was Princess Festival Day you wanted to choose so-"

"Oh, right sorry I uh…" she let her voice trail off, and then seemed to have her attention absorbed into the movie lists above.

"Uh, Iris you're not going to make us see one of those love movies or chick flicks are you?" Ash asked cringing at the thought.

Iris shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not," she said and then held Ash's hand, "it doesn't really matter anyways as long as you promise to sit next to me; we'll both be fine,"

"Su-Sure thing, I'll sit next to you," Ash said feeling his heart pound as Iris held his hand in hers.

"What tickets will you like to have, Miss?" asked the ticket man

Ash braced himself for what Iris would say but to his surprise he heard:

"Uh…I'll two tickets for Wonder Launchers 3, please," Iris said with a smile.

The man in front of the purple haired girl blinked, "Uh, what was that, Miss?"

Iris rolled her eyes, "I said two tickets for Wonder Launchers 3,"

"Um, alright sure," the man give Iris a spectacle look before handing her the tickets

Ash stood there for a second; did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Iris, you want to see Wonder Launchers 3?" Ash asked in disbelief as they started to walk again

"Yeah, I already saw one and two and it was epic and I've been _dying_ to watch the third one!" Iris squealed, "besides didn't you say you like the Wonder Launcher series to?"

"Well yeah, the series was freakin' awesome and loved it but…" Ash rubbed the back of his head not knowing if he should ask this or not, "but I thought, you- I mean girls didn't like the Wonder Launcher movies,"

Iris laughed, "Oh come Ash, how can someone not love the Wonder Launcher series, I mean they're so cool! With all the action and explosions and-Ahh!"

The purple haired girl was cut off as she tripped and was sent flying forward.

"Whoa, Iris are you okay?" Ash asked catching the girl before she hit the ground.

Iris smiled, that smile that made Ash's legs feel like jelly, as he helped her up, "I'm fine, thanks Ash,"

"Oh, what a gentlemen," both teens looked to see a lady, probably late twenties, in stylish clothing looking down at the scene, "how sweet of you to help that lovely girl," she said pinching Ash's cheek,

"Yup, that 'cause Ash is such a sweet guy," Iris said cuddling his arm to her chest, making the raven haired teen's face go red

"Er, hehe, thanks Iris…" Ash said trying to ignore the burning in his face as he looked at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Oh, sweetheart, you dropped these," the lady reached down and picked up the two tickets Iris had gotten but before she handed them back she looked at them, her eyes widen, "oh…you two are going to see, uh, Wonder Launchers 3?"

"Yeah," Iris said with a nod taking the tickets from the lady, "the Wonder Launcher series are the best-"

"Wonder Launchers 3?" came a high pitched voice, coming over to the lady with a big bin of popcorn came a little girl, about nine or ten, with a Purrloin close behind.

The little girl looked up at Iris, "Why would you want to see Wonder Launchers 3, it's so boring!"

Iris blinked and frowned a bit, "Oh…um well I just-"

"Stacy, don't be rude," the lady said giving the little girl a glare

"It's was all your boyfriend's idea right?" the little girl said ignoring her mother and glancing over at Ash.

Ash rubbed the back of his head as Iris let go of his arm "Oh, uh I'm not her boyfriend I'm just-"

"No, I-I think Wonder Launcher's is cool," Iris remarked with a small smile.

The girl named Stacy tilted her head to the side, "But…but why wouldn't you like to see the final episode of Battle and Love? That's what we're seeing, right mommy?"

The lady sweatdropped, "Uh, right honey, now come along we need to get our seats," she started shooing the girl and her Purrloin ahead of her, "happy Princess Festival Day you two!" she said giving a nervous wave

"Wonder Launchers 3," Stacy said with a giggle, "why would a girl want to see that, it's for boys!"

At this remark, Ash saw Iris's face fall, "Uh is something the matter Iris?" he asked; the smile she once wore was now gone and replaced with a frown.

Iris looked up "Uh, yeah I'm fine," she gave a quick smile, "now come on Wonder launchers 3 doesn't start for a few more minutes, let's grab some popcorn!"

"Do want me to get it?" Ash offered, "the line's pretty long, and uh-"

"Nah, we can do it together," Iris grabbed his hand, sending that electrified feeling rushing though him, and lead him toward the concession stand line.

After getting a large tub of popcorn Ash and Iris made their way into the movie theater. As they debated on where to sit Ash noticed that all the other people that were in the theater were guys.

"Um, Iris don't you notice something?" Ash asked, wondering if Iris felt uncomfortable knowing that she was only female in the room.

Iris looked around, her big brown eyes scanning everything, "What? I don't notice anything," she turned to him, "do you notice anything Ash?"

Well that answered that question, "Er, no I was just…I mean-"

"Hey how 'bout we sit there?" Iris suggested, pointing to some seats near the front of the theater

"Sure," Ash said, trying to ignore the strange glances they were getting from the males in the theater.

"Awesome, right at the front," Ash said with a smile, plopping down into the chair

"Yeah, I want to be right up close when all the explosion happen!" Iris remarked sitting beside him and nestling the popcorn tub between them, but just as she got comfortable in her chair a voice said

"Damn it; dude your blocking my view!"

Ash turned at the sound of the annoyed sounding voice, only to see a teen with blue hair and black highlights, a nose ring and ear gages. He glared at Ash with piercing blue eyes, "Hey, dude tell your friend to his gigantic head of his!" he pointed to where Iris's mass of dark purple was blocking his view.

Ash frowned, but before he could snap back any response Iris whirled shooting the guy an angry look.

"Who are you calling big head?!" Iris hiss angrily, an anime vein popping out on her head

The guy jump back in shock, "Holy crap!…Y-you're a girl?!"

"Yeah, she's a girl and if you need to see better, you can just pick your ass up and move," Ash said continuing to glare at the guy.

The guy didn't seem to hear Ash, "Why is a girl doing in a theater that's playing Wonder Launchers 3?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer for her, but Iris answered instead, "The only reason I'm here…because I-I like the Wonder Launchers series…that's all," she was about to turn around when the guy reached and grabbed her shoulder.

"So," he said giving a sly grin, "you like Wonder Launchers 3? Which makes you like…like one of those… tomboys, right?"

Iris's sweatdropped a bit, "I…I uh, yeah I-I guess-"

The guy gave a small laugh, "Oh, a tomboy…" he looked at Iris and gave a wink, "that's hot…really hot,"

Ash felt his face redden with anger, "Hey, back off jerk! She's with me!" he blurted out

The guy arched an eyebrow, "Oh, so that chump is your boyfriend, huh?" he asked Iris

"Chump?" Ash cried and anime vein popping out of his forehead, "Who are you calling chump?!"

Iris laughed, ignoring how the raven haired teen was glaring angrily at the blue haired guy, "Oh, Ash, no he's not my boyfriend; he's too much of a little kid!"

Ash slumps over amine style, "Iris…" he groans

The guy gives a chuckle, "Oh, so you're not taken?" he smirked, "so your Iris right?"

Iris nodded, "Yup that's me, Iris Dragonlight,"

"So, Iris Dragonlight" the guy continued, "I was wondering…uh you won't mind me being your prince for a lovely princess like you on Princess Festival Day, would you?"

Ash felt his heart drop down into his stomach as he watched Iris blush, "Oh, well I'm flattered, but I don't think my kind of prince in my fairytale have a nose ring and ear gages,"

The guy blinked then sweatdropped, "Uh…well I-I-"

Ash had to choke down a laugh; the guy shot him a nasty glare.

"But thanks for the offer," Iris said with a quick smile before turning around and giggling

Ash smirked at the guy, who glared angrily at him. In return Ash blew a raspberry as the blue haired guy as he got up to change his seat.

"Ash stop being such a little kid and turn around," Iris said grabbing Ash's shoulder and forcing him to turn around, "the movie is about to start!" the lights in the theater start to dim.

"That guy was total jerk," Ash muttered as he slouched down a bit in his seat, he heard Iris laugh her cute laugh.

"Oh come on Ash don't worry about that guy, pffth, there is no way in the world I'd go out that guy like that," Iris said stabbing two straws into the large soda she had in her hand, "now will you stop talking about it?"

Ash felt himself blush, "Oh, sorry," he took a sip from one of the straws

In the darkness of the theater, Ash felt Iris shift slightly, "But…if you were wondering, Ash…I-I uh, put my standards _way_ higher than that guy,"

"Really?" Ash asked slowly, but Iris didn't seem to hear as the movie began to play.

_'Since, her standers are higher that ear gage guy…where does that put me on Iris's standard list?' _the raven haired boy thought.

Throughout the two and a half hour period Ash found out the answer to his question. During the movie Ash noticed how Iris cuddled close to him and how she didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder. To make thing better Iris didn't get mad at him when he accidently drank soda from her straw and to his surprise she even feed him pieces of popcorn a few times.

_'Man, I must be pretty high on Iris's scale if she liked hanging out with me that much,'_ Ash thought as the two walked out of the theater when the movie had finished

"Come on Ash there are still a whole bunch of other things I want to show you in Startion's Mall of Wonders!" Iris said leading him by the hand back to the elevator.

"Okay, Iris," Ash said giving a smile, he loved it when Iris held his hand

Ash and Iris managed to squeeze into an elevator with a whole bunch of other passengers, all female.

_'Ugh, it smells horrible and it's so damn loud in here,'_ Ash thought to himself, it smelled like perfume and other girl junk who were talking loudly to each other, he looked over to his left to see Iris smiling and complementing a girl that was showing off her new collection of bracelets and earrings. As the girl pulled out bracelet after bracelet and earring after earrings out of the multiple bags she he noticed that Iris seemed less and less interested in the girl's new jewelry.

"Here, you must have one set of my earrings," the girl insisted holding up big hoop earrings

Iris sweatdropped, "Oh, um no thanks, uh but earrings aren't really my thing-"

"What? Why not?" the girl asked looking confused

"Uh…i-it's because uh," Iris looked briefly at the earrings, "it's because I-I kinda d-don't have my ears pierced so…"

The girl's eyes widen, "Wh-what do you mean?" she reached and pulled back Iris's purple hair to show that Iris didn't have those little holes in her earlobes, the girl blinked, "Oh I guess you don't have your ear's pierced"

"Yeah…" Iris said giving a sheepish grin; she moved closer to Ash. Her left hand shot up and she quickly covered her ears with her violet hair.

"Oh, well you at least must have one of my bracelets!" the girl pulled out a sparkly pink one and slipped it onto Iris's wrist

"Oh, no that's nice of you but-" Iris started, but elevator door open and a few girls rushed out.

"Sorry, this is where I get off," the girl said, "happy Princess Festival Day!"

"B-But-" Iris stammered, but the girl was already gone, the elevator door closed and it started moving

"Uh…you okay Iris?" Ash asked, the purple haired beauty nodded as she fiddled with the bracelet the girl had given her, "uh, okay, so you never said what floor you wanted to get off on,"

Iris looked up "Oh, right we're getting off at floor eight,"

"Okay," Ash pressed the button marked eight, as he did this he noticed the chattering of the other girls in the elevator had stopped, he looked to see them all staring at Iris.

"What?" she snapped when she noticed them staring, most of them gave nervous laughs before turning back to their conversations.

Ash gave a shaky smile as a few gave glances at him then to Iris who was staring at the floor. As the elevator climbed higher and higher each passenger filed off at the floor their desired, by floor seven Ash and Iris were the only ones on the elevator. The raven haired teen stood there, it was really awkward, with elevator music playing _Who Run the World(girls)_ (TG2012: what that song just happen to pop in my head at I thought it be nice for Princess Festival Day oh and all rights to Beyoncé) and the clink clink sound as Iris messed with the bracelet that random girl gave her.

Ash took a breath before inching a bit closer to his dragon loving friend and saying, "Uh, i-if it makes you feel any better, um that bracelet looks really nice on you Iris,"

"Oh, you really think so, Ash?" she asked looking up from her wrist.

Ash blushed, her big brown eyes made his face turn red every time she'd look at him with such a pretty smile, "Uh, yeah I really do,"

At this Iris looked back down at the pink sparkly bracelet and laughed.

Ash sweatdropped, "Uh…d-did I say something…funny?"

"No. Never mind don't worry about it," the elevator doors opened, "now come floor eight is waiting!'

As Ash stepped out of the elevator he couldn't believe his eyes the whole place had arcades and gaming stores all over this floor! Not a sparkly, pink thing in sight, it almost seemed as relief to the raven haired teen who had been around girly things all morning.

"Do, you like it Ash? Floor eight is awesome isn't it?" Iris giggled as she reached out and holding his hand.

As they started walking around Iris explained something very important about Stration's Mall of Wonders. Like she had said before there were ten floors but the floors were designed to fit customer's wants and needs so that sales would go up. The basement was the movie theater and then floors 2, 3, 5 and 7 were all floors that attracted female customers while floors 4, 6, 8 and 10 attracted male customers. Floor 1 and 9 were mostly for the malls management, food courts, big events and performances.

"This is floor 8 it's a floor people go for gaming," Iris told Ash, "it's so much fun to play video games almost as fun as battling and being outside!"

Ash stopped his face bearing the expression of confusion, "I-Iris, y-you like video games?"

Iris looked back at him and laughed, "Ash, come on haven't you ever heard of…of a tomboy?" she seem to quiet her voice on the last word.

"Tomboy? Iris what do you mean-"

"Ash let's not think about that," Iris said, and then winked, "now come on let's go have some fun!"

Throughout the next three hours Iris led Ash around to arcades where she showed him her favorite games. Each one she played she rocked at, there was a dancing one were Iris moved and flowed beautifully with the music and then there was Fruit Ninja (TG2012: I love Fruit Ninja it rocks!) where her finger flew over the screen slicing all the fruit like it was nothing! Many bystanders and even Ash were shocked by how good she was at video gaming and all the tickets she won showed her passion for them. After playing almost all the games on floor eight Ash followed the purple haired girl down to floor four where they race go karts and they even rented skateboards and had a blast on the outdoor skate park on floor ten on the roof of Startion's Mall of Wonders.

"Hey, Ash are you hungry?" Iris asked when they were both exhausted from all the fun before

"You bet I am, wanna go to one of the food courts?" the raven haired boy suggested

Iris shook her head, "Nah, I got a better idea, why not go visit Cilan at the Startion Café?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about Cilan," Ash said, remembering how the green haired connoisseur had ditched him earlier this morning, "sure let's go see how Cilan doing and grab a bite!"

As Ash followed Iris through the doors and out into the streets of Stration city he could help but think, _'She's different,' _he thought as she walked beside her and stealing a glance at her dark chocolate face, _'totally different from all the other girl's I've traveled with,' _all morning the raven haired teen had been waiting for Iris to drag him to some super girly store and force him to stand there and watch her pick out all this girly crap, but to his surprise it never happened. At first he thought Iris was playing a trick on him, he thought she was waiting to get comfortable and then _bam_ turn all girly and force him to go to all the floors with boutiques and stuff, but it never happened.

_'But why...' _Ash thought, _'why is Iris acting so different from all the other girls?'_

* * *

Okay yeah I know a sucky way to end a chapter. It was a bit short, I think, but if I made it any longer you guys wouldn't have anything to look forward to in the next one! So hoped you liked it if you did review!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: did you guys see my little notice at the end of chapter two of Give me Your hand! I mean t every word of it and really want to see the negaishipping section of fanfiction grow so if you have ideas for negaishipping, post them please! Or for more information you can Pm or review to me about it


	3. Chapter 3: Gasp a Tomboy

Hello everyone! AHHHHH it's finally over, school (for me anyways) is finally over! HAHAHA I MADE THROUGH THE 8TH GRADE! Yes summer vacation I've been waiting forever for it to come! And it's finally here!

Ages:

Ash: 14

Iris: 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Chapter 3: _*Gasp* _a tomboy!

"Man, this place is packed," Ash muttered as they entered the Stration Café.

The whole place seemed to have transformed overnight, the two had come to eat here with Cilan just a day a two before and they were positive that it wasn't decked out in pink and other girly colors last time they came. The large dining room was full of female guest and the Stration gym's fan girls, who were all eating away, talking and laughing and had plates of food piled high on their table.

"Um, c-can I help you, miss?" a waiter rush up towards the two, the guy looked drained, his uniform was a bit wrinkled and he fumbled a bit as he tried to fix his hair in which a few strains had gotten out of place, geez waiting tables that were full of girls was a lot harder than it seemed.

"Uh, yes I'd like a table please," Iris said giving a sympathetic smile to the waiter, seeing that he was having a hard day.

"Of course, miss," he said then looked at Ash "um, will your friend be joining you?"

Iris looked back at the raven haired teen, Ash saw her brown eyes sparkle, "Of course he is…so a table for two please!"

The waiter arched an eyebrow, but he seemed too tired to say much of anything, "Oh, um of course miss, right this way,"

"You ready to eat, Ash?" Iris asked reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his.

Ash felt his face heat up, "Uh, yeah" he laughed nervously, "I'm starved!"

The waiter lead the two to the back of the Startion Café to a booth that had a window overlooking the battle field of the gym out back.

"This is nice, right?" Iris asked sliding into the booth, taking a seat across from Ash.

"Yeah it really is," he peered out the window, "hey look, it's looks like Cilan, Cress and Chilli are allowing battles for all the girls today,"

It was true, at the moment Chilli was using his Pansear against a girl's Semipour, who was covered with bright pink sparkles and a matching sparkly bow on its head. They can see as Pansear was ordered to use Fire Blast, but it was quickly dodged by the Semipour and then counter with a strong Water Pulse. Chilli doesn't seem to call a move and allows Pansear to get hit; the Pokémon topples over from the powerful super affective move. The red head connoisseur seemed to be annoyed, but being that it was Princess Festival Day, the gym leader seemed to be taking it easy and allowing the girl to win.

"Hey, guys" Ash turned his attention from the window to see Cilan standing at their table.

"Whoa, Cilan you look horrible!" Iris said before laughing

"Yeah, these girls are really draining you aren't they?" Ash added with a snicker.

The green haired connoisseur/gym leader/waiter's normally happy expression was now a weary smile his hair was a bit of a mess and there were stains here and there all over his clothes.

"Yup, Cress, Chilli and I have been working all day," Cilan informed, "we've been cooking nonstop and girls kept requesting for battles! Pansage and my other Pokémon had to be taking to the Pokémon Center three times already because of all the battles, but we have to keep these girls happy by letting win…but boy is it tiring!"

"Wow, Princess Festival Day must be running you guys ragged," Ash snickered.

"Yeah…I guess-" the connoisseur stopped short when he noticed that Iris didn't have any bags sitting beside her, unlike Iris, many of the girls sitting and eating had piles and piles of bags, boxes and other packages beside their table, "um…Iris haven't you've been shopping yet today?"

Iris looked up from the menu in her hands before quickly hiding her face behind it, "Um, no not yet…b-but I-I'm p-planning to,"

Cilan arched an eyebrow, "Oh, you are?" the purple haired teen didn't look up from the menu but nodded, he turned to Ash who sweatdropped.

"Yeah…don't worry Cilan, were going…shopping," Ash felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sound of the word, shopping, leaving his mouth, "…r-right I-Iris?"

Iris kept her head hidden but still said, "Yeah, of course Ash,"

"So, alright you two, what would you like to order?" Cilan asked whipping out a notepad and pen

Ash looked at the menu, his stomach rumbled at the list of delicious food on the menu he opened his mouth to place his order but then decided, "Well, um Iris, since it's Princess Festival Day and all, why don't you order first?"

Iris raised her head from the menu her brown eyes seemed to be smiling at the nice gesture, "Um alright," she scanned the list of food the menu had, "wow, everything…it all looks so good…um…" Ash started at the girl as she continued to ponder her decision on what to eat, when suddenly his stomach started to rumble loudly.

Ash felt his face burn bright red, his bit his lip, "Er, sorry," the raven haired boy apologized, but his stomach protested again causing him to become more embarrassed

Iris started to laugh, "Oh, Ash that stomach of yours, does it ever stop thinking about food?" she turned to the green haired connoisseur who still stood patently with his notepad waiting to take Iris's order, "you know what Cilan? Since Ash and I are so hungry at the moment," she closed her menu and handed it to her green haired friend, "I think I'll order everything on the menu!"

Cilan slumped over anime style, "E-Everything? Iris you want _everything _on the menu?"

Ash's mouth dropped, "Are you serious, Iris, you want everything?!"

The purple haired girl laughed a bit as she lean back in her seat and rested her hands behind her head, "Well why not? I mean it is Princess Festival Day after all, might as well make the most of it right?" then she winked at Ash, "besides you've spent all morning with me and we've had tons of fun so I'm going to treat you to a big lunch! So now it just time for us to sit back and chow down!"

Ash smiled, "Well Cilan you heard Iris, one of everything on the menu please!"

"O-Of course," Cilan said starting to walk off, purple anime lines streaking the back of his head

Ash opened his mouth to thank Iris for being so nice and for ordering so much food and was going to tell her about his past experience with his other female companions on Princess Festival Day when a voice cut in.

"Everything on the menu, eh?" said the voice, it was a bit high pitched, telling Ash it was a female…huh it sounded familiar to the raven haired boy, "looks like someone's being a little miss fatty today,"

Iris blinked and turned her head both ways trying to find the source of the voice, "Um, e-excuses me, but who are you calling a little miss fatty?!"

There was a snickering sound, "I'm over here," with that Iris and Ash turned their attention to the direction of where tons of boxes and packages sat.

Ash swetdropped, "Uh, Iris I think those boxes and stuff might be talking to you-"

"Ugh, no you dumbass!" snapped the voice, "hey, Nick, Mitch move my precious merchandise out of my way, now!"

Ash cringed, that voice…it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. For a few moment a blond guy and a red head guy moved the packages and boxes all the while the voice bellowing for them not to drop anything, while they mumbled, "Yes Princess Misty,"

At the sound of that Ash felt his heart plummet into his stomach almost making him feel nauseas, _'No, it can't be please, not that red head devil girl!'_

But it was as; sitting in the booth across from them was that redhead with her spiky little ponytail that had an elaborate blue hair bow which matched the rest of her sparkly blue and white outfit (TG2012: use your imagination on what Misty's wearing cause I don't give a damn). She was wearing dewdrop shaped earrings and eyeliner that was blueberry blue, but she had way too much on making her look like a raccoon. Her red lipstick made her lips look too red and the bracelets lining her arms made too much noise at her slightest movement.

Ash felt his face pale, "No…n-not-"

"So, it's you who called me fatty!" Iris said with clenched teeth as she glared into red head's teal eyes.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Well, well, well, long time no see, Ash," she said ignoring Iris all together.

Ash could fell Iris's brown eyes narrowing at him, "Ash…y-you know this girl?"

Ash turned from Misty and looked at Iris, "Uh…well yeah her name's Misty…and sometimes I wish I hadn't meet her at all-"

"Aw, don't say that Ashy," Misty said resting her chin on her folded hands, she turned to Iris, "So who's you fatty friend?"

Ash opened his mouth tell say something nasty back to the red head but Iris cut in, "My name's Iris, and I'm not fat, I'm just treating Ash and myself to a nice lunch-"

"Didn't ask. Don't care." Misty interrupted rudely as turned away from Iris which gained her an arched eyebrow from the purple haired girl. Misty looked back at Ash, "So you deiced to spend Princess Festival Day in Unova this year, Ash?" she didn't give time for him answer and continued to talk, "remember when you spent Princess Festival Day with _me_?"

Ash clenched his fist, the raven haired boy wanted so much to say some nasty things to that red head but he knew better (knowing that if he went too far, or Misty started this whole act thing again, he'd get his ass beat by a bunch of women) and turned in his seat and muttered, "Yeah, I remember,"

Ash could see Iris flash him a confused look, "Ash spent Princess Festival Day with you?"

"Yes, it really fun," Misty sneered glaring at Ash, "bossing guys around, getting anything I want, Princess Festival Day is the holiday for me," Iris said nothing Ash could see Misty was giving a rather bad first impression, "so Violet-"

"It Iris," Ash blurted

"No one asked you, Ash, so shut up," Misty snapped, "Have you been enjoying Princess Festival Day, Violet?"

"M-my name's Iris actually-" the purple haired girl stammered

"Ugh, damn it whatever, have you've been enjoying Princess Festival Day or not?" Misty ordered as she pulled out a tube of lip gloss and smeared it on her lips.

Iris gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, yeah of course we been having fun, uh…right Ash?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but Misty cut in again, "We? What do you mean by we?"

Ash didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not but Iris's cheeks seemed to glow a pink color, "When I m-mean we…I mean Ash and I…" her voice trailed off as Misty gave a spectacle look. Ash could see Iris's hands clench the tablecloth slightly, "Uh…Ash and I've been having fun…y-you know going around, and uh, shopping-"

"Of course, you've been shopping," Misty snorted, her face twisting into a sneer, "_especially_ when you have no shopping bags or anything,"

Iris sweatdropped and looked over to Ash, "Uh…we-well I…I um…" Ash could see Iris's brown eyes pleading for some sort of help, but all he could do was give a sheepish grin and shrug his shoulders, "t-the only reason I don't have any bags is…is uh-"

"Have you been shopping at all today, Violet?" Misty asked, her voice sounding cold and her eyebrow arching.

Iris's hands clenched the tablecloth tighter, "Um…w-well m-my name i-is Iris, Misty, and I…d-don't have any stuff b-because all the shops were full, a-and so…uh I-"

"So what have you two been up to all morning?" Misty abruptly interrupts, her voice louder than before gaining some glances from a few other female costumers who were sitting at their tables nearby.

_'Damn that bitch, w-why is she questioning Iris like this?'_ Ash thought giving Misty a glare, which she ignores, _'what is Misty up to?'_

"Hey, did you not hear me?" Misty snaps her gaze turning at Iris.

Iris cuts the gaze and suddenly seems to be interested in the table cloth her hands were clutching, "I-I told you we've been shopping…and stuff…"

Ash felt annoyance bubble up inside of him, _'Why is Iris lying?'_ he thought, _'why isn't she telling Misty what we really did?'_

"So you went shopping?" Misty asked, "and since you don't have any bags or anything…I'm assuming you got that hideous yellow and pink outfit today, right?"

Ash could see Iris's brown eyes widen, but not only from how rude Misty was being but also from what looked like something else. Some emotion that he couldn't pinpoint.

"My…outfit," Iris repeated, a few other females nearby were starting to stare at the scene between Iris and Misty and began to whisper. Iris's eyes narrowed a bit, "nothing's wrong with my outfit-"

Misty got up and came over to their booth, "And I'm guessing you went to the hairdresser and got your hair done in this outrageous ponytail style, right?" she batted Iris's ponytails with her hands.

Ash couldn't take it anymore, he hated how Misty was treating his crush, "Misty stop…bugging Iris," he said knowing that he had to choose his words very carefully, "this is what she always wears and her hair is always in that ponytail hair style,"

At that remark he noticed how Iris snapped her head to look at him her eyes wide. She quickly opened her mouth as if to say something but once again Misty cut in.

"Oh, so this is what you _always _wear?" Misty inquires her voice rising in volume causing more girls and women to stare, "and your hair _always_ looks like this?"

Iris starts shaking her head, "No…no o-of course not! I…I uh…" Ash could see Iris was starting to grow uncomfortable.

Misty sneered, "Oh, yeah right! Don't give me that BS, your lying!"

Iris laughed nervously as more and more people began looking and staring at what was going on between her and the red head, "No, you see…I-I wear other things I-I just…uh-"

"Lair! This girl is a liar!" Misty said loud enough for the whole café to here.

"Misty stop it!" Ash said, "and stop being such a bit-"

"You better not say that, Ketchum!" Misty snapped, as she shot him a look, Ash cringed it was that look that read 'one more slip up like that and I'm making sure all these women in this building beat your ass to a pulp' look, the raven haired teen clenched his fist in anger.

Misty turned back to Iris, "So…if you don't wear this horrible outfit all the time, what _do_ you wear?" Iris bit her lip, she refused to say anything. "Oh, so you can't tell me?" Iris opened her mouth but Misty continued, "so you bought these cloths and you don't seem to have any cloths on you and you don't have any bags to prove you've been shopping so…"

The area was now silent; everyone was looking, staring waiting for the purple haired ten to say something.

The only thing she was able to say was, "I've been shopping today I swear I have," she said waving her fist in the air, causing the sparkly pink bracelet the random girl gave her to slip off her wrist and clatter nosily to the floor.

Misty stooped down and picks it up, "So you're saying you only went shopping for this?"

Iris sat there, Ash could see her eyes were full of…worry or something that he just couldn't pin point.

"I…I mean, um-" Iris seemed as helpless as a Deerling caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, everyone was staring at her and her face was red with embarrassment.

Misty leaned in close to Iris's face, one hand her on her hip the other holding the sparkly pink bracelet, "So, besides shopping for this bracelet, what else have you done today, Iris?"

Silence.

Iris eyes were locked on the floor.

Everyone still staring and waiting for an answer.

Ash felt his hands ball into fist, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry at someone! It was taking every cell in his body to keep himself from cussing Misty out, _'Just stay calm,'_ he thought,

Misty started snickering, a mean and triumphant grin curled on her lips.

That did it!

"Stop it! Misty just stop it!" Ash shouted leaping to his feet; Misty turned and glared at him her eyes narrow slits, "stop badgering Iris! Who cares what she did today? All Iris is doing is enjoying Princess Festival Day the way she wants-"

"Well than Ash," Misty said her eyes still narrow making her eye shadow seem more horrendous then it originally was, "since you've spent all morning with Violet-" she then stopped as if to remember something, "Oh, I'm sorry I mean, Iris, do you mind telling me what you two have been up to all morning long?"

At this Ash could see Iris's eyes grow wider than usual...the way her pupils seemed to trembling made him feel as if she was trying to tell him something. He turned back to Misty the way she was giving him a blank face made him feel like she had asked him a trick question, but he answered anyway.

"First we went to the basement to of Stration's Mall of Wonders to go see Wonder Launchers 3 then we went to floor eight and played video games, which Iris was really good at," he stopped for a breath and glanced around to see everyone was staring at Iris with odd expressions on their faces.

Ash didn't understand the looks and glanced to his purple haired friend but only to find that she seemed to be trying to mouth something to him…it looked like…was it the word…stop? Stop? Why would Iris want him to stop? Not being able to figure out the answer to his question, Ash continued.

Turning his eyes away from Iris, Ash continued, "Uh, after playing video games we went up to floor ten and raced go karts and even went skateboarding on floor four. That's all Iris wanted to do today, there are you happy now Misty?" at this Ash expected Misty to back off and leave them alone now that she got her answer, but to his surprise a soft uproar of whispers started to arise from the females throughout the café.

"What's the matter with that girl?" whispered one

"Why would a girl want to see Wonder Launchers 3? And skateboarding? Ugh, why would she do that?" said questioned another.

"Well she is an odd looking girl…" said another glaring at Iris's hair and cloths

Ash started to feel confused what was the problem? Why did everything feel so awkward? The raven haired boy looked over at Iris, her brown eyes were as large as plates and her pupils were tiny and they looked directly at him.

"So, Iris, your one of them?" Misty asked straightening up both her hands on her hips and her lips were curled in what looked like a triumphant smile.

Iris slowly turned to face Misty and the rest of the females that were now silent and looking at her. Her brown eyes locked with Misty's icy teal ones for a millisecond before she looked down at the floor, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said quietly, "I'm absolutely normal-"

"No you're not!" Misty cried slapping the pink bracelet down onto the table, making Iris jump a little, "your one of them aren't you?"

Ash didn't understand "S-She's one of what?"

"She's one of those…those tomboys!" the red head cried pointing an accusing finger at the purple haired teenage girl.

The word seemed to shake everyone in the room.

Ash stood there, "A tomboy?" he turn to Iris who's hands were trembling but her eyes were locked on Misty's smirking face.

Slowly Iris stood up, "S-So what…I'm a tomboy…w-what does it matter?"

Misty laughed, "It matters to everything, you tomboy, jackass!"

Ash once again felt anger bubble inside him, but before he could say anything to Misty the other females in the café started too taut and say hateful things to the purple haired girl that was now labeled as a tomboy. So much so that Iris could seem to take it.

"No!" she cried, "no I-I'm normal… I re-really am normal!" but the yelling of the mean and horrid things seemed to break the girl, she start to push her way through the crowd of women who had started to surround their booth, "leave me alone!"

"Wait Iris!" Ash called tried to get through the women but he was easily pushed aside and squashed up against the wall as the mass of females started to crowd around Iris who was trying to head for the front door.

But she didn't get far as Cilan and Cress started in the same direction of the purple haired girl with their arms covered in plates, they were caring the order Iris had placed of one of everything on the menu.

"I-Iris, watch out!" Ash tried to call but with all the girls crowding and shouting his words didn't make through and with a loud crash Iris ran right into the two brothers. Plates of food and glasses full of drinks came crashing down onto Iris.

"Oh no, Iris!" Ash said to himself as he could only witness his purple haired friend crumpled to the ground covered head to toe in food. It was all in her violet hair and stained all over her pink and yellow outfit.

"Look at you," Misty sneered as all around women and girls were laughing at Iris, "that disgusting little tomboy sitting there covered in food like a Grumpig sitting in a puddle of mud, how pitiful!"

Ash could here Iris scream, "YOUR JUST A STUCK UP LITTLE BITCH!"

This caused the red head and a few others to gasp, Misty turned her glare back on and looked as Iris, "What did you say?" she hissed

"YOU HEARD ME YOUR JUST A BITCH WHO CARES ABOUT NOTHING BUT HERSELF!" Iris cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Misty face twisted into a nasty glare, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU…YOU TOMBOY FREAK" she yelled kicking some of the food that littered the floor into Iris's face, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!? YOU TOMBOY FREAK!"

Ash felt his face redden, once again he tried to push his way through the crowd but only turned up unsuccessful, "IRIS!" he cried as he was pushed back against the wall.

The raven haired boy peered through the crowd only to see everyone laughing at the purple haired girl who could no longer control her tears and let them run freely down her face. With her shoulders and body shaking from the sobs Iris made a run for the door and rushed out, still covered in food and with people, Misty being the loudest, calling nasty names after her and not feeling the least bit sorry for it.

Ash wanted to strangle the red head girl but she had already slipped out the café with a few other girls along with her slaves for the day Jason and Mitch, _'I'll deal with Misty later, I have to go and find Iris,'_ the raven haired boy thought squeezing his way through the people and out the doors in pursuit of the purple haired beauty.

_'I don't get it,'_ Ash thought as he ran thought the streets, dodging people as he went, _'why did everyone get all…freaked out when they found out Iris was a tomboy? What's wrong with that?'_ the raven haired boy thought back to when he was traveling with Misty, even though she had claimed to be a tomboy, she didn't act tomboyish at all. Well to not like Iris anyway, not once could he remember Misty running through trees, doing cartwheels, or swinging on vines…well not for fun anyway. To be honest Misty was just as much of a girly girl as May or Dawn, well in his opinion (TG2012:and mine too)

"So what's the big deal with being a tomboy?" Ash said aloud.

What _is_ the big deal about being a tomboy? Find out in the next chapter of A Different Kind of Princess!

* * *

There you go guy there's chappy 3! I hoped you guys liked it! And if you're a Misty lover and the stuff above was offensive in any shape, form or fashion…I'm sorry but I chose Misty to be the mean girl in this fanfic and I had to do what I had to do! Anyway stay tune for the next chapter!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review

PPS: please don't send me any stupid reviews about being to mean to misty….

**Chapter edited 9/16/13**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

Hey guys here's chapter 4! Sorry for not updating in a while. Now what I've read from my reviews some of you guys hate Misty and enjoy me showing that red head's mean side. While some feel like I'm putting Misty out of character and I was a bit torn if I should continue this fanfic. So to compromise this I decided to tell you guys why I chose Misty for the mean girl **1)Misty was in the episode Princess vs Princess so it would be weird if i use someone like Georgia or Dawn 2) I just wanted to show some hate on Misty because (in my opinion) she's a red head bitch 3)People say Misty is a tomboy…um I don't see it the only tomboy I saw in her was nagging and yelling all the time so…**

Now no one's judging if you don't want to read this fanfic anymore so you can read it or you don't have to your choice. Anyway for those that are reading please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ages:

Ash:14

Iris:14

**Chapter 4: Memories**

"Come on, Iris, where did you go?" Ash panted as he forced himself to run faster through the nearby woods that were outside Startion city and where he assumed Iris had run off to. Plus when he had asked around about if anyone had seen Iris they all pointed towards the woods before laughing at how ridiculous Iris looked with food covering her.

"Tomboy," Ash muttered to himself, it was the word all the females were shouting (along with some other mean and nasty words) at Iris as she fled the café, "what's wrong with being a tomboy?" he wondered aloud as he stumbled along the overgrown path of the woods which was littered with bits and pieces of food telling Ash that Iris had gone this way.

"IRIS!" Ash called loudly, "COME ON IRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer besides the sound of his voice echoing off into the woods and the sound of a few Pokémon.

The raven haired teen sighed as he slowed his pace to a walk but before he could get too far he felt something pelt him right on top of his head, "What the hell?" he reached up and ran his fingers over the top of his Pokémon League hat only to pull away with his fingers stained red. Blood? That was his first thought but quickly removing the hat he saw that it was:

"Tomato sauce?" he said aloud as the aroma of the sauce hit his nose, he looked up and noticed a nearby tree lingering overhead, that when he heard muffled crying, "Iris? Iris are you up there?"

"…G-Go away…" came a muffled sound, before a meatball came flying down just barely missing him, "you just came here to laugh like everyone else,"

"What, no I'm not," Ash said as he started to climb the tree Iris was in, "why would I do that?"

There was a bit of silence, "…I-I don't know…" a shaky sounding breath, "A-Are y-you going to laugh at me Li-like everyone else?"

Ash pulls himself up onto a branch, "No, of course not. Um…i-is it okay if I come on up-OW!" a chunk of bread covered in cheese sauce hit him square in the face.

There's a bit of a sniffling from Iris, "S-Sorry" she said with a sniffle, "b-but…um yeah…Ash you c-can come on up,"

Ash climbs up higher into the tree until on one of the tall branches he spots her. Iris's back is turned but he could still see the food that covered her cloths and stuck in her violet hair. She looked a mess.

Pulling himself up to the branch Iris was on the raven haired teen stayed silent for a few seconds as Iris continued to sniffle and allowed stray tears run down her face and every so often a shaky sob left her. She would try to wipe them away only to smudge her dark skinned face with food this only made Iris cover her face and cry loudly.

Ash felt his heart hurt, he hated to see Iris cry, so he stammered, "I-Iris…what's the matter?"

She didn't look up, she didn't answer.

Ash started to pick strands of spaghetti and a few vegetables that were in her hair, "Come on…you can tell me Iris,"

Iris raised her head and slowly turned her face to look at Ash. Her big brown eyes were red and a bit swollen from sobbing and her face was smudged with food articles and tears couldn't seem to stop dripping from her eyes.

"Iris…" Ash said frowning her appearance and her expression of sadness made his heart twist he hated to see iris like this, "a-are you-"

He didn't get to finish as Iris pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them he could see Iris was very upset.

"They hate me!" Iris said her voice muffled, "everyone hates me!"

"What? Iris w-what are you talking about? No one hates you, Iris," Ash reassured her reaching out a shaky hand and touching her shoulder

**(TG2012: BTW for all the tomboys out there (which I am one myself) what Iris is going to say in this next part is NOT true… it all just part of the story so just go with it! Plus if I didn't add this the negaishipping couldn't happen) **

Iris nodded causing a bit of salad that stuck in her hair to fall out, "…Y-Yes they do…M-Misty and all those girls in the café…t-they all think I'm…I'm a freakin' f-freak!"

(TG2012: Freakin' freak, ha alteration!)

Ash felt confused, gently he reached out both hands, held Iris's shoulders and pushed her up so he could at her, the big brown eyes glistened with tears but no the less it made his stomach feel all fluttery…or maybe it was because he was hungry.

The raven haired boy shook head to remember what he was going to say, "Um, wait Iris I don't understand…why would everyone hate you?"

Iris let her eyes look down at her hands, he could see tears drip form her eyes onto her hands which were covered with might be honey or barbecue sauce, "I-It's because…I'm a tomboy…"

Like on floor eight she had said the last word in a hushed voice, "A tomboy? What's wrong with that?"

Iris turned her head away, her eyes still down cast, "You shouldn't worry about it Ash…I-I mean you just wouldn't understand,"

Ash sighed with slight frustration, he really wanted to know what this tomboy thing was about, "Iris…um I want to make you feel better…but I can't if you don't tell me,"

Iris shifted a bit as if to be uncomfortable, "Okay…I'll tell you…" she looked up some of the substance that was on her hands was now present on her let cheek.

"Well? What the deal with this tomboy thing?" he inquired, "I mean isn't a tomboy just a girl who just does guy things?"

"Well yeah…b-but that's what all guys think," Iris answered

"I don't think I'm following you," Ash said getting more confused by the second

The raven haired teen hears Iris sigh, "Well, when a guy's hears the word tomboy he would think of a girl that does…you know skateboarding, video gaming and other stuff," she stopped as if to hesitate, slowly she continued, "but when girls hear about tomboys they say and think re-really mean things,"

"Like w-what?" Ash asked when she had fallen silent

Iris pulled her knees to her chest, the knees of her pants were stained a reddish brown substance, after asking the same question a second time Ash sat and listened to Iris tell how girls think about tomboys. Apparently girls thought tomboys were aliens and if you were classified as a tomboy you were badly shunned. Iris told of here time in Opelucid Academy where none of the other girls there would let her participate in any of their activities such as outdoor picnics, sleepovers, playing house, not even a simple Pokémon battle all because they had labeled her as a tomboy. They'd always complain about Iris being too rough, or she was playing the wrong way, she was messy but worse of all they would just rudely state that "your weird, we don't want to play with a weirdo like you," before going off and leaving the purple haired girl all alone all my herself. The boys also avoid Iris as well; they would say that she was too good at all their games, and that she would always win at games like chase, hide n' seek, water balloon wars and many of their favorite sports.

"I w-was always so lonely there, at Opelucid Academy" Iris said her voice shaking as a fresh flow of tears started down her food stained cheeks that she quickly brushed away with her sticky hand, "no one like me…I wa-was always left out and no one but Martha cared about me! I-It hurts to even think about it- I hated it there so much! I hated it! I hated it! I hated it!"

Ash didn't know what to say so didn't say anything as Iris continued, and told of her story of her experience of Princess Festival Day at Opelucid Academy which stunned Ash the most. The girls that would originally shun her from their group allowed the purple haired girl to join them in their day of fun on Princess Festival Day. They let Iris take part in their large and plentiful picnic, she was also allowed to pick the movie they watched that day, and when they went to other activities like dressing up Pokémon and getting ice cream Iris was allowed to have first pick on everything!

It was when these girls invited the normally outcast girl to finish off the all girls' day with a sleepover is when things started downhill. During the sleepover the girls started a game called Target. It was a game they made up where the group wrote down items and other objects down on slips of paper and after putting them in a hat one person would sit in the middle, this person in the middle was the Target. The Target had two choices to make, the first one was "hit me", meaning that someone would draw a slip of paper and whatever was on it the person in the middle, or the Target, would get no matter what. The Target's other choice was "switch" which allowed the Target to switch places with someone on in the outside group. During the game Iris was the Target and in the first round the slips of paper read rather pleasant things, like cupcakes, candy, teddy bears and many other lovely items that pleased Iris very much and was lucky to say "hit me" to all of them. But when it was time to refill the hat and added new slips of paper for round two that's when the trouble began. The girls had changed the rules slightly, instead of letting the Target say "hit me" or "switch" first they read the slip of paper first, with that rule in place the first slip of paper read.

"You must say hit me to all the slips of paper in the hat,"

Iris, assuming that more good things were coming her way she happily cried "hit me". Unfortunately Iris choose wrong, it went from candy and cake to having swallow a concoction of blended up Figy berries and lemons, getting hard pinches on the arms, having to give up her favorite teddy bear, and allowing them to put make up on her in a horrible and ugly fashion making her look like a creepy clown only ten times worse! Each time she was force to do these crazy thing or allow the other girls to do crazy things to her all they would do was laugh and point fingers, and at first Iris followed along and laughed with them. That was before the slips of paper started to read humiliating things for her to do and at by the last slip of paper she was choking back tears as she forced herself to utter "hit me"

The last slip of paper was by far the worst, it read only four words.

Have your hair cut.

At first the Iris was confused about this message on the paper but then quickly understood when the girls' lips curled into smug and mischievous grin as they whipped out pairs of scissors. That's when it hit her that these girls weren't trying to befriend her or be nice in any way shape or form, all this time they just plotting to remove one of the most precious and valuable thing to her, her lovely dark violet hair! At that moment the tomboy outcast leaped up from her spot on the floor and bolted for the door. The purple haired girl went running down the hallway yelling for someone to help but those girls cornered her, two grabbed a hold of her, one clamped her hand over Iris's mouth and the last one had the pair of scissors. Iris desperately tried to shake them off but nothing worked.

"No! No! Please don't cut my hair! Please!" but her muffled words only fell onto deaf ears, tears started down her face as the girl inched the scissors closer to her head, "Please, no I'll do anything I-"

_SNIP!_

The soft sound was enough to make Iris's heart stop. Her tear filled eyes widened saw as a chuck of her hair and one of her yellow hair ties fluttered down to the floor, half of her long pigtail (that ran down her back) had been chopped off, gone forever!

"NO! NO!" Iris cried with rage, humiliation and sadness as the girls' began to laugh. She could see the pair of scissors coming close to her head, its blades hungry for her hair, "NO DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Iris cried moving to the right slightly.

_SNIP!_

Iris screamed, but not only because the scissors had chopped off had half of her right pigtail (the one that sits atop her head) but the blade also sliced there way from the top right side of her forehead all the way down to the top of her right ear! The group of girls screamed also as blood splattered into their faces and started to pool onto the hallway floor. The girls released the screaming purple haired girl and being petrified by what they had done they fled the scene, leaving Iris laying there in the dark hallway holding her head and screaming in pain as blood streamed from the cut on her head. Iris didn't know exactly how long she laid there on the floor but all she knew was that Martha came to her rescue and the next thing she knew Iris was at the hospital getting seventeen stiches in the side of her head.

Iris finished her story sobs shaking her body and tears rushing down her face with no expectations to stop.

"Oh…I-Iris I don't-" but he was abruptly cut off when Iris suddenly threw herself onto him and buried her head in his chest. The raven haired teen couldn't help but blush, being so close to Iris made his face burn red, he could feel Iris's arms tightly wrapped around his abdomen and her hot tears starting to seep into his shirt.

"M-My hair…i-it was n-never the sa-same after that…" he heard Iris mumble. Looking more closely at Iris's dark purple hair he noticed a slight difference, the right pigtail was maybe an inch or more shorter than the left and the long one that flowed down her back he saw that one side was a lot shorter. It made the long ponytail in the back look lopsided, he frowned Ash had never noticed this before and probably never would have if he hadn't seen it up close. He continued to examine Iris's hair only to notice a line on the right side of her forehead, he felt his heart drop into his stomach, he shifted slightly to get a better view the line was a bit lighter than Iris's skin complexion and it ran from her forehead…down to the top of her right ear. Ash quickly realized it was a scare left behind from the scissors incident at Opulcid Academy he felt bad for the girl seeing how much trouble she had gone through trying to make friends. It made sense to him now why Iris was so hesitate to become friends with him and Cilan in the beginning of their adventures, as Iris continued to cried he couldn't help himself but to pull Iris close to comfort her and each second Ash couldn't help but enjoy being so close to her even though she was covered in food.

He let the girl cry for a few more moment before slowly continuing "Is this why you don't like Princess Festival Day?" Ash asked quietly the sadden girl started sob louder but still was able to mutter a small, yes.

Ash once again sat as Iris cried, his thoughts tumbled over each other as they swarmed like a mass of Combees in his head, _'I get it now…it all makes since why Iris didn't want me to tell Misty about what we did today and why she got so nervous when that red head was questioning her…'_ he looked down at Iris he couldn't see her face but it was obvious that the pain she felt inside was horrible, _'Misty, you bitch, why the hell did you have to make Iris feel this way? Why did you have to make her remember all that shit Iris went through?! …I-I wish I could find a way to make her feel better…'_he let thoughts trail off as remembered something.

Reaching into his jacket pocket the raven haired teen pulled out the sparkly pink bracelet that Misty had left behind on the table back at the café, "I-I don't know if this will make you feel any better Iris but…" he slowly pushed the girl off her in a gently manner. Iris's head still dropped downward as she covered her face with one hand as she cried, slowly Ash reach out for her other hand that rested limply on her lap, "but I picked this up at the café, since you left it," he slowly started to slip it onto her wrist, but Iris's hand jerked up and she slapped it out of his hand.

"I don't want that piece of shit, Ash!" she yelled as the pink accessory clattered through the braches and to the ground

Ash cringed, _'Well that didn't work,'_ he thought as Iris crumpled up her knees to her chest and tried to subdued her crying, _'damn it, what am I going to do? Iris is so upset…I just wish I could help take all those memories away…'_ that's when an idea hit the raven haired teen and he remembered the promise he had made to himself earlier this morning, he then looked over at the crying girl, the girl who made his heart throb and made his heart all meltly. He had to tell her.

"Um…Iris everything we've done today," he said not really knowing how to start, "it's been very fun and I loved spending time w-with you" Iris looked up slowly her brown eyes wet and horribly sad, "n-no let me start over I…I mean uh…" he could see a small faint smile curl on Iris's mouth his felt his face burn, Ash took a breath hopping to calm his pounding heart.

"A-Ash do you need to say something?" she asked, her voice still slightly shaky the small smile widening somewhat, "I'm listing…y-you can just say it,"

Ash opened his mouth, "Uh I um ever since this morning I told myself I'd do something for a certain um person she I mean-" he stopped slightly as his voice suddenly cracked his face burned, but it made Iris laugh a bit.

"S-She? This person's a she?" Iris suddenly asked her smile falling from her face.

"Uh, yes but-"

"Who is she?" the girl started to get upset, "it better not be that Misty bitch!"

Ash swetadropped, "No, no I swear it's not her, Misty is the last person I'd to anything for, but she is very important to me,"

Iris lowered her legs, "Why is she important to you?"

Ash felt his fingers starting to drum against the tree branch, "She's important to me because…I kinda…no I…" his face felt like it was on fire, "….I um I…Ihaveareallybigcrushonher…t-that's why," he said quickly.

"Oh…really?" Iris said wiping her noise her brown eyes looking right at him.

Ash could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "Y-Yeah and I also promised myself that…t-today I'd make her feel really important and made sure she had the best day ever on Princess Festival day…"

Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see Iris mood change. It went from deeply sad to now deeply sad and worried, "Who is she?" Iris asked coldly, looking away from him as if she might start to cry again, "who is this girl you're talking about?"

"Well, she nice and fun and beautiful," Ash started, "she has also travel with me and hates to be lonely-"

"Ash I asked who is she not for you to describe her-" Iris said her tone suddenly angry he could see a few tears drip form her eyes, he could hear her mumble under her breath, "I bet it's that Dawn girl,"

Ash was silent for a moment, "Um…t-this girl…uh t-this girl is…" Iris turned to look at him her eyes they were really red but still manage to produce tears and they shooting him a glare.

"Ash I'm already feeling bad enough, and you _don't_ want to test my pacentices so I suggest-"

"It's you," Ash blurted, he could see Iris suddenly turn and look at him her mouth slightly opened, "I always wanted to tell you Iris, but I didn't know how and I just couldn't…a-and I love how you're a tomboy I mean it's awesome to have a friend that will have a race with you and go swimming without worrying about fifteen thousand things and the way you're ready for any adventure just-"

The rest of his explanation could come out as he felt a weight slam into his body then he felt something soft and warm press against his lips. The raven haired boy could feel his

eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Her lips, her soft lovely lips…w-were they actually pressed up against his. Iris…s-she was kissing him! And her hands were hands were slowly moving through his black hair and it felt…i-it felt so…so good, really really good. Even though this was his first kiss it almost for natural to him to press his lips back against hers. The raven haired teen never remembered his face burning so much or his heart pounding so hard or the flow of excitement rushing through his veins so fast making this lower parts starting to act up.

Iris slowly pulled away, her eyes were twinkling and her face was aglow with a smile that only she could produce, "M-My first kiss," she whispered before pulling him close into a hug, "Oh Ash, you no idea how much I've been waiting for you to say that,"

Ash opened his mouth but only a small squeaking sound was produced.

Iris laughed as she pulled away tears were starting down her cheeks again.

Ash didn't think his face could get any hotter but it did, "I-Iris why are you crying…I didn't upset you-"

"No Ash, I'm crying because I'm so happy!" Iris cried and started to laugh, "no one has ever loved me…well you know loved _loved _me!" she gave an excited squeal.

"S-So y-you love me back?" Ash asked slowly as he tried to comprehend everything and trying to ignore the bit of activity that was going on in his pants, he pressed his legs together.

Iris nodded, "Oh Ash! I love you too!" she wiped her face, "Ash you always find a way to make me feel better even when I'm at my lowest! Thank you telling me! You make me feel like the happiest girl on the plant! I love you so much" more happy tears fell from her eyes

"Y-You welcome," Ash said feeling stunned he squirmed slightly.

Iris laughed, "I'm sorry I kinda rushed into that kiss," she then gave a small smile, "um a-are you okay Ash? You look a little uncomfortable-"

"I'm fine!" he quickly said before taking a small breath hopping to calm himself down and stop the ignore the tightness in his pants.

"Ash your so goofy," Iris said with a wink and moving a bit closer to him and slip her fingers around his, before giving a smile

"Iris…" he started but his voiced cracked, "ugh damn it…m'so nervous"

Iris giggled, "You don't have to," she gave an attractive grin, Ash gave a nervous laugh, "it's still me,"

"Yeah I-I know, I've just never been so close to someone so beautiful," Ash said, _'And I never remember getting this big of a boner before either,'_

"So is there anything else you want to do for Princess Festival Day?" Ash asked.

Iris shook her head and rested her head on his chest, "No because when you said you wanted to make today perfect for me, well you're doing it right now…now I just want in to stay in this tree and stay next to you all day-"

"PIDOVE! PI! PIDOVE! DOVE!" out of nowhere three Pidove swooped down and started to peck happily at Iris's head that still was littered with food.

"AW! OW! OW! OW!" iris cried flawing her arms in the air, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"HEY GO AWAY YOU STUPID PIDOVE" Ash yelled waving his hands at the flying type Pokémon, "BUZZ OF BIRD BRIANS YOUR RUINIGN MY MOMENT WITH IRIS!"

"Ash!" Iris said with a laugh, before a Pidove pecked at her for a piece of bread, "OW, DAMN IT GET AWAY YOU PIDOVE-AAHHHH!"

"Iris!" Ash cried as his special purple haired friend fell from the branch he only had enough time to reach out grab her by the wait before her weight and gravity brought them both falling toward the ground. Leaves slapped their faces and their bodies were rammed into branches but eventually they hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Uggh…that hurt-" Ash started then he gasped as her realized the position he was in. He was almost on top of Iris and one of his hands rested on her rather large breast, he heard a giggle. He looked only to see Iris staring at him her brown eyes twinkling as she slowly sat up.

Ash started to move his hand away from her breast, but Iris grabbed it, "Oh Ash…" the raven haired teen braced himself for her to ell but instead she just laughed, "your just so lucky that your awalys so clumsy!"

Ash sweatdropped and laughed too, "Sorry," he hopped to and helped Iris to her feet but Iris stopped short.

"Wait w-what's…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of pink paper.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Oh it's that stupid Princess of Unova Paget paper that Nurse Joy gave you,"

Iris was silent for a moment, as she stared at the paper then smiled, "That bitch…oh she's gonna get it,"

Ash arched an eyebrow, "Who's gonna get what?" he asked hopping that Iris didn't noticed the small lump at the crotch of his pants.

"Misty, that's who," Iris said with a laugh, "I know exactly how to get her back for what she did to me,"

"How?" Ash asked

"Don't worry you'll find out," Iris looked down at her soiled cloths, "but first, I'm going to have to get some new cloths, looks like were going shopping after all Ash,"

She started off back towards the path that lead back to Startion but turned when Ash wasn't following, "Ash, come on," she flashed a smile followed by a wink, "aren't you coming?"

Ash felt his face burn the excitement was still going on in his pants, "Erm, uh yeah I'm coming," he said giving one of those head bobs only guys can pull off (TG2012: it's true no matter how hard I try I can never pull off the head bob thing =() "but I need to uh, go and-"

"Take a piss?" Iris finished

Ash gave a sheepish nod, that wasn't exactly what he was think of but as long as it gave him enough time to calm himself down he'd take it, "Yeah, right, um I'll be right back!"

Huh a weird way to end a chapter but I'll go with it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Different Kind of Princess to see what Iris has in store for Misty!

* * *

Okay there we go chapter four is complete! To be honest writing about Iris's bad experience at Opuliced Academy almost made me cry! Damn I made Iris's past suck! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **This fanfic might run into June even though it's a May fanfic but I think it'll be okay.**

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Winning No Matter What

Here I am once again with another chappy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Pokémon

Ages:

Ash: 14

Iris: 14

* * *

**Chapter 5: Winning No Matter What**

Ash leaned against the wall casually as California Gurls (all rights to Katy Perry) blasted through the speakers of a crowded Forever 21. Shoe boxes, cloths, jewelry and hangers littered the floor and clerks rushed around breaking up insane cat fights and fixing mannequins displays every ten seconds.

"Forever 21," Ash muttered to himself, "the place where I almost got trampled to death last year, when I was here with Dawn,"

The raven haired teen poked his head around the corner to peek into the dressing room where Iris had gone to about fifteen minutes before, "I wonder how much longer is she going to be in there," he was starting to become inpatient, "I mean it was already a big ass hassle getting here in the first place,"

Getting to the mall had been an annoying hassle not only because of the crowded streets it was also because of people that would keep stopping them. Less than an hour had passed since the big event at the Startion Café and the gossip about how Misty had smacked talked Iris about being a tomboy had spread like wildfire between the females throughout the city. They passed the information onto one another, not even knowing who Iris was, and stopped them on the way to the mall only to taught, insult and throw disses at the purple haired girl. Ash could see Iris trying to put on a brave and poker face look when the girls laughed and sneered at her but he could see by looking at her large brown eyes that the nasty comments hurt more than a Double Edge attack. Each time the girls would approach and be mean it took every cell in Ash's body not to shout anything back at them or slug them in the face with his fist.

"Hey, you with the hat!" Ash looked up to see the three girls from the beauty salon this morning. The raven haired teen cringed at their appearance instead of the casual outfits from this morning it they now dressed in outrageously puffy lace dresses that matched their hair color and made them look like giant Frillishes that had been dyed yellow, pink and green. They're hair was no longer in ponytails but now in long curls, it was as if they were trying to pull off the Middleville look.

"Aren't you the guy that's been going around with that tomboy girl?" asked the blonde one

"Yeah why-"

"Isn't her name like…uh Violet right?" the blond haired one asked

"No her name's Iris and-"

The blond didn't let him finish "I heard she ran out of the café like a deranged Boffalant, is that true?"

"No, Misty made her cry-"

"Misty, ugh I'm so glad she pointed out one of those tomboy freaks," the blonde one commented ignoring Ash, "tomboys are disgrace to females all over the world, right girls?" she glanced at her friends, they gave sheepish looking smiles and nodded.

"Hey, don't say that! Iris is very-"

But the blonde girl started walking off with her friends trailing behind, with a big grin on her face as she chatted and giggled about Iris, her friends still holding the odd smile as they nodded.

Ash growled with annoyance as he gritted his teeth, "If only it wasn't Princess Festival Day, Acrus knows I'd swipe those looks right off her damn face-"

"Ash?" came a small voice

The teenager turned at the sound only to quickly do a double take at what he saw. Standing before him was a girl wearing a sleeveless shirt that was a deep lavender color and came up just at her chest, covering and cupping her breast but didn't completely cover the top of her large breast leave a bit of cleavage. The shirt reached down just above her bellybutton and hugged her body tightly. The girl also was wearing a crisp white mini skirt that had baby blue, petal pink and goldenrod yellow in splatter paint like design all over it. The skirt was made out of the flowy material which made it fluttered a few inches above her knees. The short skirt showed off her long chocolate colored legs, on her petite sized feet there were gladiator sandals that were black and had a bright violet jewel sitting at tip of each shoe. The girl had a necklace around her neck, it was a simple sliver chain and the charm that was on it was a perfect heart with a pokeball sitting in the middle. Three matching silver bracelets jingled on her left wrist, she had lavender nail polish on her fingernails and toes and the girl had on simple make up of sparkly lavender eye shadow that was painted over her eyes along with black eyeliner making her large brown eyes more beautiful and pale pink lip gloss colored her lips.

(TG2012: That's right Iris, rock those awesome threads I gave you! Cause God knows it took me forever to type it all out)

Ash stood there his mouth slightly open was this really the tomboy he had been with all day? Was it truly the same girl that had passionately kissed him in that tree? Was it really the same girl that was now making his heart pound a thousand miles a second and his face burn bright red?

"I-Iris?" he managed

Iris cracked a small smile, "What do you think Ash?" she asked shyly, the raven haired boy could stare in awe, "is it too much do I look-"

"You look hot…uh I mean-" Ash stammered in his daze

Iris gave a giggle and blushed at his reaction, "Thanks, Ash," she moved closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before slipping her hand in his, sending the electrified feeling soar through his veins.

As the two walked out of Forever 21 hand in hand girls couldn't help but stare and a few snapped pictures and started texting their friends about the two, thus spreading the gossip about the classified tomboy further.

"Um Ash i-if you don't mind there's one more place I have to go," Iris said kind of softly.

"What for?" he asked

"…F-For my hair," Iris responded blushing, Ash looked up at her violet hair, even though they were able to remove all of the food from her hair it was still a fizzy mess, "um could you please go with me? I mean I've never been to a hair salon alone…Martha would always-"

Ash leaned over and pecked her on the lips, "Sure, anything for you Iris," he said

(TG2012: BTW the next part is going to be a bit rushed)

A few moments later the raven haired teen found himself slouched in a seat in a hair salon watching a male hair stylist stare awestruck at Iris's mass of violet hair. After Iris had picked a hair style a group of stylist went to work. It took three of them to wash her hair, two, with blow dryers in each hand, to dry her hair and four of them to style Iris's hair. After about an hour of working the stylist looked exhausted but Iris looked amazing! Her hair that was once a frizzy purple mess had been transformed into a ponytail style. The hair that ran down her back had been pressed and was now pin straight and shimmered in the light, the end of the ponytail swooped to the side slightly and the tips were dyed a soft pink color the ponytail was held together with a silver hair tie. The fringe in the front had been styled to look like the bangs of a Garvlor and it covered a bit of her left eye, the tips were also dyed the same pinkish color. (TG2012: I'm sorry if u guys r getting a bit tired with the ponytail thing but I can't think of any other hair style without having Iris' hair cut…)

"Do you like it, Ash?" Iris asked gently running her fingers over a lock of hair that swopped underneath her ear.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, it's looks great, "he came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "you should dress like this more often, Iris,"

This only made Iris laugh, "Yeah, maybe I should," Ash arched an eyebrow, "I said _maybe_," she grabbed his hand, "Now come on Ash we don't have much time to, we have to hurry,"

"Hurry? Hurry for what?" Ash wondered as Iris lead him out of the mall and into the Stration streets.

"I have to hurry and turn in the Princess of Unova Pageant application," she said holding up the piece of crumpled pink paper where she had scribbled some information on it.

"The Princess of Unova Pageant?" Ash repeated, Iris nodded, "why would you want to enter that? I thought a tomboy like you wouldn't want to enter a beauty pageant,"

Iris just laughed her lovely laugh, "Oh Ash your such a little kid. I never said I didn't like beauty pageants I just you know...wouldn't recommend going to one. Besides who knows it might be fun!" Ash then saw a gleam in her dark brown eyes, "plus I know for a fact that Misty's going to be there,"

"Misty?" Ash cringed at the red head's name, "what does she have to do with anything?"

"If I can just find a way to beat her at this beauty pageant…I-I guess I can prove that there's nothing wrong with being a tomboy!"

Ash thought, _'Huh, that's not a bad idea…maybe if Iris does win it'll teach that red head a lesson…'_

"Ash come on pick up the pace," Iris said as she zipped down another street her new ponytail hair style flowing behind her like a cape.

Up ahead in front of the two sat a lady with red square glasses and brown hair she was looking over the stack of pink application forms in her hands.

"Looks like we'll be having 23 applicants this year," she said to herself, then glanced down at her watch, "well it'll be 23 in about three minutes-"

"Excuses me! Miss!" the lady looked up to see a girl with long purple hair coming towards her waving one of those pink slips in the air, trailing behind her was a raven haired teen with a Pikachu on one shoulder and an Axew on the other. The girl came to screeching stop in front of her, out of breath.

(TG2012: Pikachu and Axew are coming back in…BTW)

The lady adjusted her glasses, "M-May I help you?"

The girl looked up and nodded, "Um…y-yeah," she held out the pink piece of paper, "I'd like to enter the Princess of Unova Pageant…please,"

The lady took the crumpled piece of paper and squinted to look at it, "Miss Iris Dragonlight, correct?" the girl nodded as she straighten up and the guy handed her the Axew.

"Yes, that's me," she gave a small smile.

"Uh-huh," the lady arched an eyebrow as she smoothed the paper, "but Iris aren't you that tomboy that have been running around Startion and that everyone has been talking about lately?

Ash could see Iris's face fall, "Um…I-"

"Excuse me out of my way," Ash looked over his shoulder to see Misty approaching but she wasn't alone a bunch of female girls were crowded around her like a pack of Poochena, "ugh what is she doing here,"

Misty walked right past the raven haired teen as if she hadn't noticed him, "Hey, you didn't you hear me" she reached out a hand and grabbed Iris's shoulder, "I said out of my-"

Iris turned to face Misty the purple haired teen frowned, but Misty let out a surprised shriek and jumped back as if she had seen a ghost type Pokémon, the girls around her did the same.

"Wha- I-Iris i-is that…?!" but when Iris smiled and wiggled her fingers as if to say hello, her expression instantly turned cold.

"Hey Misty," Iris said holding Axew close to her chest to help hide her intimation of the red head, "you didn't recognize me did you?" Iris flashed a confident smile, "what do you think of the new look?" she turned in a full circle for all of them to see.

A few of the girls around Misty ohhed and murmured happily to one another but instantly stopped when their red head leader glared at them her face twisted into a scowl.

"What is a tomboy scumbag like you doing? Are you trying to fit in with the new outfit?" Misty asked hands on her hips.

Pikachu clenched his teeth, feeling the same hate for Misty as Ash did. The raven haired teen opened his mouth in hopes of assisting Iris but to his surprise Iris gave him a look, her big brown eyes reading "it's fine I can handle this". Ash quickly closed his mouth.

"No," Iris said brushing Misty's previous comment off, "I'm just getting ready for the Princess of Unova Pageant,"

Misty arched an eyebrow, "You got dresses up to see the Princess of Unova Pageant?"

The purple haired teen shook her head, "I'm not watching the pageant I'm actually entering into the Princess of Unova Pageant,"

The red head's eyes widen before she threw her head back and broke into a fit of laughter, her group of followers did the same, "W-Wha-What?! A to-tomboy dumbass like y-you is going to enter the Princess of Unova Pageant?" she managed to say between laughs.

Ash could see Iris's cheeks turn red as the laughing seemed to be hitting her like an Ice Beam attack, but the purple haired beauty stood her ground, "Y-Yes, Misty I am going to enter that beauty pageant," she turned to lady in the red glasses, "I'm in the competition aren't I?"

The lady looked at her watch, "Um…yes, it seems like you turned in your application in on time, so as of right now there are officially 24 applicants in the Princess of Unova Pageant,"

Misty halted her laughing, "Wait, you're going to let that tomboy freak enter?!" she growled glaring at the lady.

The glasses lady frowned at Misty's attitude, "Well, yes I can let her enter; she meets the three requirements of the competition: being a female, being between the ages ten and eighteen and owning Pokémon,"

"But she's a tom-"

"Tomboy or not she's still eligible to be an applicant," she said sternly to Misty, she started to walk off counting the pink papers as she went, "the Princess of Unova Pageant starts in 15 minutes, applicants can't be late!"

Ash heard Misty growl angrily as she watched the women walk off, he watched as she turned a cold glare to Iris, "Be ready you scumbag freak, this beauty pageant isn't like any of those overrated battle torments," that comment made Ash clench his fist, "and there is no way in hell or below I'm losing to the likes of you and your ugly face!"

"Ax ax axew ew axew!" Axew who had been in Iris's arms the whole tie didn't like how Misty was treating his trainer, he leaped from her arms and swiped at her with a Scratch attack but he only hit thin air as Misty leaped back and opened her mouth as if she was about to yell something, but instead she frowned leaned forward.

"What is that thing?" she asked starting at the Tusk Pokémon, the girls behind her looked and murmured the same thing.

Iris blinked; Ash could tell she wasn't expecting that.

"T-This is my Pokémon Axew," Iris said slowly.

Hearing this the red head glared at the dragon type Pokémon before slowly a sly grin curled onto her lips.

(TG2012: this next part is a bit chessy)

"EWWW! Look at that hideous Pokémon!" Misty sneered, causing Axew's face t fall into a small sad frown, "well I'm not surprised such an ugly excuses for a Pokémon is owned by such an outrageous excuses for a girl!"

Ash growled Pikachu did the same sparks flying from his cheeks, "Pikac pi chu pi," the electric mouse hissed as if to say "how dare she insults Axew! He's my best friend!"

Misty's comment had caused the girls crowded around her to laugh like they had just heard the funniest joke in the world, this caused Axew to whimper and hide his face with his small claws, Ash could also see Iris clench her teeth and a irked look leaped into her eyes.

But Misty wasn't finished yet "I mean look at it, that thing is a hideous barf green color and looks like it had two dicks sticking out of it's mouth!"

Axew started crying and if it wasn't for Ash who was holding back Pikachu the red head teen would have 10,000 volts of electricity shooting up her ass right about now. It was obvious to Ash that Iris wasn't enjoying how Misty was smack talking Axew, it was shown plain as day all over face

Misty couldn't help but laugh at Axew's pitiful looking face "I just can't believe someone would carry around such a horrendous little green piece of-"

_SMACK_

Ash looked up from his squirming Pikachu to find the source of the sudden sound, but all he saw was Misty her eyes wide, one of her hands on her left cheek and Iris holding a fist full of Misty's shirt. The purple haired teen was fuming mad. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other with surprised expressions; did Iris really just slap Misty?

(Tg2012: the answer to that question is yes…she deserved it anyway)

"How dare you," Iris hissed from between clenched teeth, Misty had her mouth open but was unable to answer as what looked like fear flashed in her eyes, "how can a low life like you insult my Axew?! He's an adorable Pokémon and there's nothing you are any of you guys can say about that! Now like I said," Iris continued looking Misty dead in the eyes, "I'm entering that beauty pageant and I'm not only going to beat you, I'm going to beat your scrawny little white ass to a plump, do you understand?" she released Misty's shirt.

Ash waited, he expected Misty's hot head nature to bust out and a full-fledged cat fight to start but surprisingly the red head pressed her lips together, smoothed her shirt and narrowed her eyes before saying coldly, "Whatever….but just a head up I'm not the one who goes down easily in these type of contest," she took a few strides forward and got in Iris's face, "oh and FYI, you've just made an enemy, got that you tomboy freak?"

In response iris said, "Fine, but let me tell you I just _can't_ wait to see look on your face when you lose,"

Misty made a face, before sticking her nose in the air, as if that was supposed to cover up the red mark on her cheek and the insult and pushed pass Iris, "come on ladies," the group of girls glared at Iris before following their red head leader down the street were the Princess of Unova Pageant was being held.

As soon as Misty was out of earshot, Ash couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, Iris I didn't know you could be so mean!"

"Pika pi chu!" the electric mouse was also pleased with her performance in front of Misty

Iris shrugged and smiled sweetly, "Hey, I can act like a bitch when I need to right? Besides no one has the right the insult Axew" she turned to her dragon type Pokémon who sat in her arms who was quickly wiping tears from his eyes, Iris lifted him up close to her face, "are you alright Axew?"

Axew blinked back tears, "Ax axew we ax!" he exclaimed swinging his tiny fist in the air in anger f how mean Misty was to him.

Iris laughed, "I know I want to beat Misty to," she hugged her Pokémon, "that's why we're gonna go in there and win right!"

"Ax axew!" he said hugging her back.

"Well we better hurry," Ash said coming up and giving Iris a hug from behind, "we have to get to the pageant before it starts,"

Iris smiled, "Right, lets-"

"That was very brave of you," said a sudden voice, Ash looked over his shoulder to see the two girls from Forever 21. It was the two that followed the blonde girl the pink haired and green haired girl still wearing their frilly lace dresses.

"Um pardon?" Iris said slowly.

"I-I said that was very brave of you to stand up to misty like that" the pink haired one repeated.

"Yeah it's not every day you see a tomboy stand up to a snobby girl like Misty," the green haired one added.

Iris blushed a bit "Oh…w-well thank you but-"

"Aren't you two following Misty around to?" Ash inquired giving a suspicious glare.

The one in green nodded, "Yes…b-but we only did so because our friend (the blonde one) hates tomboys as much as Misty does, and she told us to"

"Really?" iris asked, remembering how their blonde friend wasn't as mean as Misty had been

The pink haired girl nodded, "But we don't think that. Iris we've been watching how you at and to be honest…you're just like every other girl, just with a bit more of a…a, um-"

"Boyish flare!" the one in green finished with a giggle.

"Yeah, boyish flare!"

"Oh well that's nice of you guys to say," Iris said kindly, "but even though you two don't hate me a lot of others do…"

"W-We know b-but we both really want you to win the beauty pageant," the one in the pink said.

"Yeah, it'll do that Misty some good to be knocked down a few sizes," the one in green commented, "her head way too big for her own good,"

Ash could see Iris was shocked, "You want Iris to win?" they nodded, _'Well they defiantly don't look like their lying'_ he glanced at Iris, "You think you can beat Misty's scrawny little white ass to a plump like you said Iris?"

Iris smiled, looked over at the two girls then back at Ash, "Of course I can!"

"Pika pi chu!"

"Ax axew ew!" the two Pokémon cheered

The one in the pink clapped her hands happily, "That's wonderful to hear!"

"But Iris if you're going to win you're going to have to be careful," the one in the green quickly said.

"Careful?" Iris repeated

"How come?" Ash wondered

The pink haired girl's face fell, "Oh your right," she said the her friend in green, she turned to the purple haired teen, "we overheard Misty saying that she's very good at winning beauty pageants,"

"Yes, she already won the title of Princess of Kanto, Princess of Johto, Princess of Honnen and Princess of Shinnoh," the one in green stated.

"What?!" Iris cried, "How did she win all those contest?"

"She said every year on Princess Festival Day she goes around to different regions," the one in the pink started

"Then all she does is wipe out the competition without breaking a sweat" the one in green finished

"Wow…I never knew Misty was so good at beauty pageants," Ash muttered

"Pika pi chu…" Pikachu said also feeling a bit confused at how god Misty was at beauty pageants

The raven haired teen looked at Iris who started at the ground; he could see she seemed a bit intimidated by what the two girls had just told her about Misty, "Iris, do you still think you can win?"

Iris slowly looked up, the two girl gave a nervous look but Iris let out a sigh and smiled, "Well I already said I beat Misty in the Princess of Unova Pageant," she started, "…and at this point I really don't think I can go back on my word, so yes, no I can absolutely win this thing! No matter how many titles Misty has!"

The two girls gave a cheer "That's the spirit!" the pink haired said

"We know you can do it Iris" the green haired girl added

The two girls started down the street, "We have to go and meet up with are other friend, but we'll cheer for you for sure Iris! Best wishes on the Princess of Unova Pageant!" they called over their shoulders.

Iris sighed, "Yeah best wishes, Arcus knows I'm gonna need it,"

"Ah, there's no need to worry about it Iris, I know you'll do great," Ash said grabbing her hand as they started to walk down the street, "and Pikachu, those two girls and I will be cheering you on all the way!"

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu added giving a cute smile to Iris

Iris gave a nod, "Thanks guys," she pecked both Ash and Pikachu on the cheek.

"Axew ax ax ew!" Axew cried feeling left out his trainer giggled before kissing him on the top of his forehead.

"Now come on we have to hurry!" Iris said breaking into a run, "we can't be late!"

The small group rushed down the street.

* * *

**I was going to stop here but I decided to give you all a little head start on the next chapter so we just jump into the action later. Go on you know what to do**

At exactly at two pm Ash found himself in stands of a crowded stadium. Most of the people seated were little girls and older women who seemed super psyched for the pageant to start while the rest were guys how looked like they had been run ragged and were grateful for the moment to sit and rest for a while. The stadium was large and it was decked out in many shades of pink, purple, lime green, baby blue and other girly colors. There was lace and ribbons the whole place was filled the aroma of the flowers that decorated the large open area below and there was a large screen the read "Happy Princess Festival Day!" just like it would if there was a battle tournament going on.

Nearing the back of the large open area below there was a table, were the judges would sit, with a nice lace table cloth that shimmered with sparkles and flower pots decorated the ends of the table. Standing at the side lines of the open area were the participants of the beauty contest. Ash could see that most of the girls in the contest were already trying to make friends with Misty, knowing her many titles they must have thought befriending her would give them a chance with the red head going easy on them. They packed around Misty who seemed to bragging and chatting away about her outfit…or something like that, at the far end Ash spotted Iris. Axew sat on her shoulder (since you know he really can't sit in her hair because of the ponytail) while the purple haired beauty stood alone messing with her fingers and adjusting her skirt every few seconds as she thought to herself and glanced around at the competition. Out of the corner of the group the raven haired teen also saw the two girls the one in pink and green, they caught Iris's nervous look before quickly giving her a thumbs up, Iris returned their kind gestures with a weak smile.

"This beauty contest seems pretty intense," Ash said to himself

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu said in agreement

"I wonder why, I mean isn't a beauty pageant just when a people walk down a runway all dress up or something?" Ash asked, Pikachu shrugged

"Hello everyone!" Ash and Pikachu turned their attention to the large open area where a Nurse Joy stood with a microphone in her hand, she was dressed casually with her hair down, "Welcome to this year's Princess of Unova Pageant!"

Everyone in the stands cheered.

"I can see everyone's very excited to see the talents and beauty of this year's competitors but first we have to introduce are lovely judges!" Nurse Joy announced

A fog machine coated the area with cloudy fog as a silhouette appeared.

"She came all the way from Nimbasa City, the number super model in all of Unova and the Gym Leader of the Nimbasa Gym, it's Elesa, the Shinning Beauty!" Nurse Joy exclaimed

In a bright light the fog cleared and dressed in a designer outfit came Elesa, in all her shinning glory with her Emolga perched on her arm. The crowed exploded into loud cheers and chanted the Gym Leaders name as the blonde super model waved and threw kisses into the air for her fans.

Elesa had a microphone clipped to her cloths, "Hello all my wonderful fans! I'm so happy to be here as a judge for the Princess of Unova Pageant and I can't wait to see all the contestants show off inner beauty!"

Ash snickered at that, "It's going to be pretty hard to find Misty's inner beauty, don't you think buddy?"

"Pi chu pikachu!" Pikachu said with a giggle

When Elesa took her seat Nurse Joy started to talk again, "Our second judge this year is Unova's High Flying girl, all the way from Mistralton City please help me give a warm welcome to Skyla! Gym Leader of the Mistralton City Gym!"

There was a loud blaring sound from above; everyone looked up to see the brownish red haired gym leader zipping around with a jet pack strapped to her back. She did a few tricks in the air, which caused everyone to loudly cheer, before landing elegantly on the ground and giving a sharp salute as her Swanna landed as light as a feather beside her.

After taking the jet pack off Ash watched as Skyla smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, "How's it going everyone? It's an honor to be here and I can't wait for the fun to start," she turned to the sidelines, "everyone do your best and have fun!"

Nurse Joy smiled as Skyla leaped into her seat, "Okay now, last but not lest our final judge, she's a powerhouse of fun and has energy for action. Gym Leader of Virbank City and hard core rocker give it up for Roixe, everyone!"

In the large open area a smoke bomb went off and the loud screeching of an electric guitar could be heard. Jumping from the smoke came the white haired freckled face poison type Gym Leader riding on her Scoilaped.

"HEEELLLOO STRIATON CITY!" she yelled the loudness of her voice amplified by her microphone made Ash and the crowd cringe, none the less everyone cringed with intense enthusiasm, "It's so awesome to be here! With all our awesome participants this year's Princess of Unova Pageant is going to rock the house, no doubt! And I totally psyched to see all the awesomeness they show, everyone give it your best to sweep away the competition and show them how much you rock!" Roixe played a few more loud notes on her purple guitar before Scoilaped led her to her assigned seat next to Skyla the crowd cheering her on all the way. All the judges returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs.

As soon as the crowed calmed down a bit Nurse Joy resumed announcing, "Now that all of our judges are here it's time to start this year's annual Princess of Unova Pageant!"

Fireworks blasted in the air and the screams and shouts of the crowd filled the air.

What will happen in the Princess of Unova Pageant? Does Misty have the upper hand in the contest? What's Iris's plan to win? Find out in the next chappy of A Different Kind of Princess!

* * *

Okay there you have it! Another chapter down, about two or three more to go! Hope you enjoyed this!

BYE:Taodettegirl2012

PS: Review…but please don't send reviews about the spelling of Pokemon names

**PPS: Okay this fanfic will defiantly run into June**


	6. Chapter 6:Round one:Facing Fears

Here it is the next chapter go on and enjoy! (sorry I didn't update in a while)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon

Ages:

Ash: 14

Iris: 14

**Chapter 6: Round one: Facing Fears**

* * *

"The Princess of Unova Pageant there are three rounds," Nurse Joy said after the fireworks, "Wisdom and Courage is round one. Round two consist of Strength and connection with Pokémon. Finally round three is Beauty and Talent!"

"Huh, so it's three rounds," Ash said, "I wonder how it's all going to play out,"

"Alright ladies," Nurse Joy said indicating to Iris and the other contestations, "round one is about to start." Nurse Joy pressed a button on a remote she had in her hand.

In the large area a field arose it seemed to be a large circle and had 24 seats on it, Nurse Joy gestured for each girl to take seat, which they did. Iris took a seat and it just so happened to be right across from Misty's, who shot a dagger at her Iris just looked down at her hands Axew, who sat on her lap seemed to be growling.

Nurse Joy started to explain how this round was going to work, "On your application form each of you were told to write down your worst fear, wither it be a fear of heights or a fear of the dark, each of you is going to have to find a way around it and obtain one of these," the pink haired lady held up a 6 tiaras, each one sparkly silver.

"Everyone will be split up into 6 groups. There will be 4 girls in each group, each group will go one at a time and since there is one tiara for each group that means only one girl from each group will advance to round two. At the end the six girls that remain the judges will give them a score on their performances."

"Oh and one more thing about the rules," Skyla said, "no Pokémon are allowed to be used in this round, it's all based off of how much courage and wisdom you have so try your best to sail right over your fear's head!"

All the girls in the circle looked around nervously; Ash could see Iris's eyes were wide with fear. He turned his attention over to Misty who, oddly, didn't look the least bit scared.

"Oh crap, how is Iris going to get through this round?" Ash wondered, Pikachu's ears drooped. They both new full well that Iris was petrified of Ice type Pokémon, she would completely freak out at the sight of one, "I mean she screams and then her hair gets all frizzy-"

"Pika pi chu pika," Pikachu said giving a sly grin, making Ash blush

"Right and then s-she hides behind me," he added remembering all those times an Ice type would appear and Iris would jump behind him for protection, "but anyway what is Iris going to do, especially if she can't use any of her Pokémon?" Pikachu could only shrug.

After Nurse Joy and a few Audino collected all the girls' Pokémon Nurse Joy announced, "Alright now it's time to see who's in what group," she pressed another button on her remote and lights glowed from beneath each chair. The colors, which were, yellow, pink, green, blue, purple, and red, started flashing they flashed at a fast pace before slowing down and finally halting. The light under Iris's chair was green; along with three other girls she would being going against, luckily for Iris, Ash saw that Misty was in the red group.

"That's a relief," Ash sighed, knowing that if both Iris and Misty were together Misty would be ruthless to win.

"To determine who goes first," Nurse Joy continued, "our judges will take turns spinning this color wheel, Elesa you'll go first,"

The electric type Gym Leader approached the color wheel that sat to the left of the judges table, grabbed the wheel and gave it a good hard spin, "There it goes," she says, the wheel spun around several times before it slowly stopped on the color purple, "well it looks like the purple group is going first,"

The four girls seated in the seats with the glowing color of purple gave nervous glances at one another before slowly rising to their feet. Nurse Joy ushered them to the middle of the circle. After that she pressed a button on her remote and the circle started to transform! The seats where the other 20 girls sat started to swivel and move into rows along the sidelines, leaving Nurse Joy and the 4 girls in the purple team standing in the small circle that was left behind. Then like branches sprouting from a tree four straight paths jutted out of the circle and all connected to a podium.

Nurse Joy started to walk across one of the paths, "Each of you will race down these paths, to get to this podium to get the tiara," the pink haired lady sprinted down one of the paths and place a tiara on the podium, "but you have to be careful on your way down your worst fear could pop up at any moment, so be ready to face your fear!"

"But, there's also one other thing to beware," Roxie piped up, "if you chicken out on facing your fear or you come in last, be ready to take a dip in my signature recipe of neon green slime!" she pumped a fist in the air, "hit it Nurse Joy!"

With a push of a button the paths moved a good three of four feet apart before bright neon green slime bubbled up between the gaps of the paths and pooled around the small circle of ground the podium sat on.

"Wow slime, this is gonna be high flying fun! And nice touch Roxie," the flying type leader said clapping her hands happily.

"Yes, this is going to be…interesting," Elesa added looking at the slime with slight disapproval

Most of the girls seated in their chairs near the side lines had grossed out expressions on their faces, laughing at the purples groups' misfortune of going first or pulling their feet close to their chest even though the slime was nowhere near them. Ash could see Iris was looking at the slime with slight curiosity with a bit an adventurous gleam in her eye, misty seemed irked at the slight of the slime. The four girls in the purple group seemed a bit more intimated now than before and stared awestruck, were whining about their outfits or were carefully taking off their high heels.

"Alright ladies are you ready?" Nurse Joy asked when all four girls of the purple group were standing on a path, "Okay on your mark. Get set. GO!"

A horn blared, the girls started off down the paths and the crowd cheered. Ash just couldn't believe what fears these girls had. One of the girls that raced down their path got stopped by her fear of what looked like argyle socks and sweaters, at the sight of the clothing she screamed and cowered screaming, "Get these hideous cloths away from me!" it was almost unbelievable! But in the end of the purple group's turn a girl that had a fear of tapioca pudding (TG2012: Hey I'm coming up with these thing right off the top of my head…and besides you'd be surprised about what people are afraid of). Other girl's fears made a bit more sense a girl that was in the yellow group (the group that went 2nd) had a fear of Zubats that came flying out of a cage that hung above her path, while another that was in the white group was terrified of heights and screamed in horror when a portion of the path she was racing on suddenly levitated a few feet up into the air.

By the time the first three groups went, three girls stood beside Nurse Joy with tiaras on their heads while nine girls stood near the sidelines, most of them covered in green slime.

"Our next judge to give our color wheel a spin is Skyla," Nurse Joy announced

"Okay," the flying type expert came up to the wheel, "let's see how fast this pretty color wheel can go!" she grabbed the wheel and let it rip! It went around at least fifteen times before stopping on the color:

"Well looks like our green group is going next!" Nurse Joy said happily.

Ash, who had followed a few people down closer to the front, could see Iris flinch and clutch the sides of her seat a bit harder.

"Come on down ladies!" Nurse Joy called as the green light started to pulse underneath Iris's and three other's seats as if they forgotten what group they were in.

"Come on Iris, you can do this!" Ash called along with a few others who were cheering for other girls

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu cheered as well

After Nurse Joy placed the tiara on the podium and the participants for this round peeled themselves from their seats, all four girls lined up on to one path Nurse Joy assigned to them. Ash watched as Iris's face was tense; it was the face she got when she was thinking hard to figure something out.

"Damn it, looks like Iris is lost at what to do," Ash muttered, "well she just going to have to do her best and wing it, I guess,"

"Pika pi chu pika," Piakchu said in agreement

"Alright on your mark, get set, GO!" Nurse Joy yelled setting off the blare horn.

All four girls set off running as fast as they could down their paths. Ash knew for a fact that Iris was a fast runner, even a little bit faster than himself, he watched with a grin on his face as she quickly started to pull ahead of all the other girls. But even with her speed, Ash could tell Iris was having trouble with her footing, the shoes she was wearing were _not_ made for running and it was quickly showing how unstable they were. The black gladiator sandals slapped against Iris's small feet, something her pink and white shoe wouldn't do, they were slick at the bottom giving her no traction what so ever. Iris was leaned over half the time trying to keep her balance her ponytail hair style bobbing with each of her movements.

(TG2012: For all you guys that are ready this, it's true running in gladiator shoes is not as easy as we make it look, ladies you can agree with me on that part…)

"Come on Iris!" Ash cheered, as she made it to the half-way point on her path, "just a little bit father-"

He didn't get to finish because he had to cover his ears as two of the girls screeched in horror as their fear popped up in front of them which happened to be a pile of squid (dead of course) and a giant Galvantula!

"Ew! OMIGOSH SQUID! THAT'S LIKE SUPER MAJOR GROOOOSSSS! AHHH!" the girl that stood shaking in front of the slimy squid wailed

"DON'T LET THAT DAMN THING NEAR ME!" the one who was in the presences of a Galvantula that was happily starting to come her way, "IT'LL LIKE SHCK ME AND LIKE RUIN MY OUTFIT!"

(TG2012: and another rule Nurse Joy forgot to mention, the Pokémon will not hurt the competitors, just scare the shit out of them…but I guess you guys already kinda figured that out…)

Ash sweatdropped, "Geez, these girls are afraid of really weird stuff,"

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu pointed to the paths to see that Iris was in the lead and a girl with curly pink hair was quickly catching up. Iris seemed to notice and ran even faster but she came to a screeching halt when her greatest fear came crashing down from above.

"Cryogonal!" the Crystallizing Pokémon cried, in an instant it's icy breath let out a mist of cold air right in Iris's face.

"Oh, no," Ash said, "she gonna lose it-AHH!," Ash slapped his hands over his ears, Iris cry of fear was so loud it probably woke of sleeping Pokémon all the way in the next city!

"I-IT'S…IT'S AN ICE TYPE POKEMON!" Iris cried, her body quickly reacted and she started to shiver uncontrollably and her teeth began to chatter nosily as the hit one another, "GET THIS DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Iris come on!" Ash yelled, "you can't just stand there you're going to have to do something, or you're gonna lose!"

"Yeah Iris, you can do it!" Ash looked to his left to see the girl with the green hair standing at his left

"We know you can!" cried the one in pink who appeared at his right

Iris seemed to hear them and turned to look at Ash and the two girls, Iris took a breath before shakly turned back to look at the Cryogonal, a visible shiver shimmied down her spine.

"Come on Iris you still have a chance to do this!" Ash yelled pointing to where the pink haired gilr was stopped by her fear(TG2012: I can't really come up with a fear at the moment I know you guys are smart you can come up with something…)

Ash watched as Iris took another deep breath as the look of determination flashed in her eyes. In an instant the purple haired beauty leaped into action! Iris rushed at the Cryogonal!

"Look at her go folks!" Skyla said standing from her seat, "it seems like one of our contestants has decided to get through her fear but force!"

"You go girl!" Roixe cried

Elesa sweatdropped a bit at how the other two judges lack of class, but none the less she cheered too, "Do your best to shine bright and you can concur any fear!"

(Tg2012: kinda cheesy but it was the best I could come up with)

Ash watched Iris's darting movements, Iris leaped left then to the right trying her hardest to go around the Cryogonal but the Ice type blocked her every attempt due to it's swiftness. She bobbed left, right the Cryognonal matched her every movement all seemed lose but that's when Iris went left but faked the move and went right instead maneuvering her way around the Ice type Pokémon.

"Alright Iris, you did it!" Ash cheered, the two girls and Pikachu cheered as well

Iris rushed past the Cryogonal with a confident look on her face, but her joy was short lived as she slipped on a bit of the slime that was on her path and landed right on her butt. The purple haired teen started to her feet but just as she did so the Cryogonal floated right in front of her blocking her past once again.

"CRY CRY CRYOGONAL!" it cried as icy cold of frost pooled in the air

Ash could see Iris face fall, and out of the corner of his eye he say that red head, Misty, with a smirk on her face. Ash gritted his teeth, "Iris come on you have to get around that thing again! There's no way you're going down in the first round are you?"

"Looks like one of our ladies are stuck again," Nurse Joy announced, "but look is seems like one of our other competitors have made it through her fear!"

Ash looked to see the girl with the fear of squid slowly pulling herself from the large pile of slimy sea creatures she had forced herself to trudge through. The girl seemed disgusted at how much slimy substance the squids had left on her but she seemed like she wanted to win just as bad as Iris and kicked it into high gear and ran down her path again.

"Oh no, Iris has to hurry!" the green haired girl said

"She can't lose now!" the one in the pink added

"PIka pi chu pika!" Pikachu said waving his tiny yellow fist

"Come on Iris, you can do it," Ash said to himself, "you have get through your fear if you want to beat Misty,"

Iris glanced over her shoulder and seemed to notice the squid girl gaining on her; Ash watched Iris bear her teeth, "UGH! Theirs is no way in hell I'm letting this damn Cryogonal make me lose," she took a few paces back, and then ran at full speed at the Cryogonal and jumped right on the Pokémon's face!

"CRY!" the ice type shouted it wasn't expecting that

The surprised Pokémon bucked and thrashed trying to remove the teen from its face but Iris held on tightly. Ash could see this was a struggle for Iris, she was shaking all over and her teeth were clenched tight to keep them from chattering but somehow she still managed to hold on to the Ice Type Pokémon.

"Come on Iris, you can do it!" Ash yelled,

Iris seemed to trying to climb over the Ice type Pokémon, it seemed to be working until she reached the top that's when her weight became too much at the top and Cryogonal started to tip backwards! But due t it's levitate ability, the Pokémon hovered for a moment, Iris looked about ready to leap off but instead her weight made the Pokémon flip but not once but twice and made it fall face down on the path. The two didn't stop though due to the Cryogonal's super cold and slippery body the two went sliding right down the path at incredible speed, with Iris clinging on the back of the Ice type Pokémon!

The girl that had trudged her way through the squids gasped at the sight of Iris and the Cryogonal and started to run faster but it was no use, with each second Iris and the Cryogonal went faster and faster.

"Oh no! Looks like Iris is gonna crash!" the green haired girl cried as the purple haired teen and the ice type Pokémon were speeding towards the end of the path.

"She has to find a way to stop!" the girl in the pink squealed, "or she's gonna crash right into the podium!"

Ash didn't know what to say as he watched Iris scream as she clung to the Cryogonal, no one in the audience could pull their eyes from the scene.

"Looks like there's no stopping that Cryogonal!" Nurse Joy announced, but then she gasped "but wait what is this competitor doing?!"

Ash watched the purple haired beauty, even at that incredible speed, as she suddenly let go of the Ice type Pokémon and slowly and shakily made her way to her feet. Her arms wobbled at her sides as she tried to keep her balance, her purple ponytail flapped behind her and Ash could see determination flash in her eyes and a small smile curl on her lips.

_'What is Iris doing?'_ Ash thought

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu whimpered covering his face with his hands

The Cryogonal speed closer and closer. Iris braced herself for the impact.

_THAWM!_

The Cryogonal cried its name in pain as it slammed head first into the podium. The sudden stop sent Iris lunging forward she seemed to be ready to grab the tiara but it didn't happen that way. The impact of the Cryogonal had flung sliver head piece high in the air making Iris miss it just by a hair!

"Oh no, the tiara!" Elesa cried jumping to her feet, "ahh, it's going to land right into Roixe's slime!"

"A slime covered tiara!" Roixe exclaimed, also rising to her feet and pumping her fist in the air, "Awesome, I've never seen that before!"

Skyla leaped to her feet, "Sorry, Roxie, but I don't think that's gonna happen, look!"

Everyone looked as Iris climbed off of the Cryogonal's back, took a few paces back and ran at the podium at full speed and then using the podium as a launch pad leaped onto it and thrusting herself high in the air. The crowd gasped as Iris reached and nabbed the tiara from the air, she seemed happy for a moment before her face fell as she realized that she was falling right towards the ground!

"Iris!" Ash called as he watched as she fell.

However Iris was ready, placing the tiara in her mouth she put her hands out. She planted them on the ground and did a back flip and landed on her feet, she wobbled a bit but managed to land perfectly.

The crowed started to cheer.

"Alright, Iris you did it!" Ash cheered

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu waved his little hands in the air

"Yea Iris!" the two girls cheered

"And we have our fourth winner!" Nurse Joy announced coming over and placing the tiara on Iris's head.

The crowd cheered even louder, but then busted into the laughter as the other females were trusted backward into the green slime like what had happened three times before. Ash smiled as Iris waved at the crowd at the corner of his eye he could see Misty sitting in her seat and her group of friends standing nearby they were all stewing angrily at Iris's win, but Misty seemed more pissed than any of them, her face was as red as a Cherri berry.

Ash took the opportunity to turn and blow a raspberry at the red head, only making her dtamp her foot in frustration and turn away a scowl on her face, the raven haired boy laughed_ 'Misty better watch out,'_ Ash thought with a smile, _'because Iris's isn't going holding back one bit,'_

The next round went by quickly in which a girl who had a fear of ghost won the tiara. When it was time for the last group, the red group and Misty's group, to go all four girls lined up on their assigned paths, Ash couldn't help but notice a rather confident looking smirk on Misty's face. When Nurse Joy sounded the horn and the last round began, the raven haired teen couldn't believe what he saw. While the other three girls were withering in the face if their fears Misty was having no trouble at all. Because what popped up in front of the red head was a Stoutland! The normal type Pokémon tried to scare Misty, by snarling, bearing its teeth and barking its name, but she wasn't having it. The water type trainer stared the thing down and started to yell at it to tell it who was boss and she actually scared the poor Pokémon and it let her get by as it coward in fear of the red head! Misty was able to obtain the tiara in less than five minutes flat!

"I can't believe it!" Ash grumbled

"You can't believe what? Iris whispered, Ash was standing at the sidelines were the rest of the girls wearing tiaras stood

"Misty, she's not afraid of a Stoutland!" he said, "I've traveled with Misty and I know full well that bitch is afraid of Bug type Pokémon!"

Iris blinked, "She is! B-but that's not fair, she didn't actually face her fear! That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating until one of the judges find out," Iris jumped as Misty made her way over to the side lines after Nurse Joy had declared her as the sixth winner, "and even if anyone did tell, they wouldn't believe you," she said eyeing Ash and his growling Pikachu, "because I wrote down Stoutland as a fear and there's no changing it, unless I said so of course, but why would I do that?"

"Misty your such a-"

"Don't want to hear it, Ketchum," Misty snapped holding up her hand before walking back to where her little group of girls stood.

'I-I can't believe someone would cheat like that!" Iris growled

Ash sighed, "Well there's nothing we can do about it…" he could see Iris looked a bit sad and a bit angry, "but there's no need to worry about it,"

"Yeah, you'll beat Misty, even if she does cheat!" the two girls wearing green in pink said together.

"Yeah, just do you best and you'll do fine," Ash said with a smile and placing a kiss on Iris's forehead, making her smile.

"All of you ladies did an awesome job facing your fears!" Roxie said over her microphone a few moments later when all of the winners of round one stood in the big open area again

"But of course some of you shined brighter than others," Elesa added indicating to the six girls that stood before her all wearing tiaras

"As in every completion there's always a few that fly way over the rest of the competitors so we've given each of you a score," Skyla said,

"That's right each of the judges will gave you a number ranging from 1 to 5, and after adding all three numbers up each of you will have a score for round one based on your performance of facing your fear!" Nurse Joy said before she pressed a button on her remote, and up on the large screen was each of girls' images and names right beside it.

That's when each judge started to critique each girl's performance in round one.

"Melissa, even though you were a bit hesitant to come over your fear of the dark," Elesa said, "you overcame it and shied brighter than ever, so I'm giving you a solid five!"

Melissa, a girl with green pigtails squealed with happiness, "Thank you, Elesa," she said

"Alright Skyla gave Melissa a 3, Roxie gave her a 2 and Elesa gave her a 5, making Melissa Moore a total of 10 points!" Nurse Joy said, in an instant the number 10 was placed by the image of the girl named Melissa, "those 10 points put you in fourth place!"

Melissa didn't seem too pleased with her place in the completion but she smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

"What score do you think Iris will get?" Ash asked the two girls that stood beside him

"It depends," the one in pink simply stated with a shrug of the shoulders

"Pi chu pika?" Pikachu asked titling his head to the side

"Yeah what do you mean it just depends?" Ash asked also feeling confused

"Well every year at this pageant they try to find three people to be the judges," the one in green started, "sometimes there girly girls, others it just may be people who care less, I even remember one year where the judges were all drag queens!" she giggled

(TG2012: you guys know what a drag queen is right?)

"What's you point?" Ash asked

"This year they chose Elesa, Skyla and Roxie," the pink haired one continued, "now that I think about it this year has the most balanced judges yet!"

"Balanced?" Ash asked, still confused

"Yes, balanced, Elesa is a pure girly girl and loves all the high end fashion, and stuff like that, I mean she is a model after all" the one in green said

"While Roxie is the exact opposite, she doesn't give a care about fashion and rather rock out and have fun with her band and Pokémon, besides she's a rock star!" the one in pink said.

"And what about Skyla?" Ash wondered glancing at the flying type Gym Leader

"She's kinda in between, she's not totally girly girl but she's not totally a hard core tomboy," the green on said

"Each judge represents each type of personality a girl could have, Elesa: girly girl Skyla: neutral (or in between girly girl and tomboy) and Roxie: tomboy, do you get it now?" the pink haired one asked

Ash nodded, "yeah…I think,"

_'So it'll all be based on the judges opinion and point of view of how they saw Iris…so it could go either way really, I just hope the judges like what they saw,'_ Ash thought looking at his very special purple haired friend

"Next for critiquing is, Iris Dragonlight!" Nurse Joy said

Ash could see Iris gulp, but she steps forward in front of the judges table. Her hands were folded in front of her, they were shaking somewhat, nervousness could be seen in her big brown eyes.

Wanna know what the judges think of Iris's first performance? What will happen in round two? Stay tuned for the next chappy of A Different Kind of Princess!

* * *

Okay that's it. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, anywho hoped you liked it!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review please

PPS: I was planning to post two chapters of this fanfic at the same time but I ran out of time :/ sorry guys! Don't worry I'm planning to have the last few chapters of this fanfic by the time I post the Holiday Fun fanfic for June…which will be on the 16th I think…wait that's today, ugh okay let's just say the last three chappys will be up ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7:Round Two:Battle Time

Here's chapter 7 guys, sorry for not updating this fanfic in a while guys. It's just that my dad stole my laptop and I couldn't work on this and the whole time I was freaking out cause I really have to finish this I mean this was supposed to be done in May, ugh and now dragging into the June. But I made it up to you guys by making this chapter really long! Anyway go on and read, enjoy-wait hold that thought.

**Before you dive into this new chapter there is something I have to say, and everyone better read this. (takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly) Okay people stop sending me reviews about Misty and how I'm putting everyone out of character! Because it's really starting to piss me off! I mean the amount of reviews I've gotten about how "why did you make Misty so mean?" and "Misty isn't like that! She wouldn't torture anyone like that!" I mean stop it it's just plain pitiful! Some of you who read this are don't seem to care about Negaishipping (I mean you don't have to, it just that it's a bit odd that your reading this and you don't like negaishipping…). Anyway some of you send reviews saying that your Pokeshippers and don't like how I'm treating Misty, first of all I don't care if you're a pokeshipper, I didn't ask, and second if you see that Misty is being the mean girl in this fanfic and you don't like it wouldn't that be a red flag to all you Misty lovers that this fanfic isn't for you? I'm the author here and I have the right to hate on Misty to my heart's content, besides last time I checked it wasn't illegal. Besides a lot of other people hate Misty to, and I've seen a ton of fanfics that hate on Misty just as much (or even worse) then mine does! So I hate Misty, that's my opinion (you can see it on my bio, which I edited last week if you guys wanna look) and some of you are just going to have to get over that or just stop reading this fanfic all together, understand?! If you don't like this you don't have to read this, the only person making you is yourself. So no matter how many complaints you guys send to me about this whole Misty stuff I'm not just going to stop and change this entire thing just to make a handful of haters, who don't like this fanfic, happy. I'm the author and I chose what I write. This is just how I feel and I really hope this didn't offend anyone.**

There I finally got that off my chest, people who like this fanfic, you guys have no idea how long I've been holding that back (and trust me I could have said a lot more but I stopped myself) I tried to be nice about it in chapter 4 but that didn't seem to work. Anyway, now you can go on and read this chapter (but if you originally don't like this fanfic, just leave now!)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Round two: Battle Time**

"Iris Dragonlight," Elesa said looking at the dark skinned teen that stood before her with a sparkling tiara on her head, "hmm, Iris Dragonlight," she repeated slowly, wait a minute aren't you the girl that everyone's been talking about, you know the one they've been calling…" she pulled out her phone, her thumb ran over the screen for a moment, "a tomboy freak?" she finished looking up from her phone.

(TG2012: wow gossip spreads fast)

Iris blinked, "Um…w-well, yes…yes that's me," she stammered trying to keep a smile on her face

"You're the same girl that got covered in food at the Stration café?" the midel asked as she glanced at her phone.

Iris's bit her lip slightly and she looked down at her feet, "…Yeah…t-that's w-was me,"

The super model stayed silent looked at her phone and then to Iris. Her blue eyes looked up and down the girl's body and then she put her phone down. Some of the audience started to snicker and murmur.

"You better not say anything mean Elesa" Skyla warned, knowing that not only was this on a live broadcast all over Unova but also if she said anything more about being a "tomboy freak" Roxie, who was shooting Elesa daggers, who go all ape on the model.

"Mean?" Elesa repeated, "I wasn't going to say anything mean, because honestly I don't know what to say! I mean that just _can't_ be the same Iris Dragonlight everyone's talking about!"

Iris looked up looking confused; a lot of the audience were now confused as well.

I mean look at her outfit, her hair everything; she's looks like a totally different person!" Elesa said with a smile, "did you choose this all yourself?"

Iris blushed with embarrassment, "Er, um y-yes,"

"Well, tomboy or not you look amazing sweet heart!" this caused a few people in the audience to clap and cheer, I mean it wasn't everyday an ordinary girl would get a compliment from a super model, all the attention made the blush on Iris's face deepen, "I must say that outfit of yours in stunning and it truly compliments that tiara. And your hair, where did you get it done it looks fabulous and it totally matches with your make up-"

Roxie loudly cleared her throat looking at the blonde model, her eyes telling her to hurry it up.

Elesa frowned a bit but knew she had to keep within the time limit so she said, "Anyway I have to say your performance was rather…" she stopped to think of a word, "it was rather, um…interesting being a tomboy, well let's just say you gave your performance had a nice adventurous sparkle overall it was an okay performance, so I think I'll give you a 3,"

"Alright a 3 from Elesa, okay Skyla what did you think of Iris's performance?" Nurse Joy questioned, she made a hand gesture, telling the flying type Gym Leader to be quick about it since Elesa had taken up so much time to give her score.

Skyla placed her hands behind her head, "Well I got three words about Iris's performance. I absolutely loved it! Well that actually four words but who cares, I thought the way you face your fear was epic!" Skyla exclaimed giving Iris a thumbs up, "you had me on the edge of my seat the whole time and even though it lacked a bit of elegance or whatever, watching you was high flying fun, Iris and that's why I've decided to give you a 4!"

Ash could see Iris's face brighten with a smile, "Oh, t-thank you Skyla," Iris stammered

"Not too bad of a score, alright Roxie what did you think of Iris's performance?"

"What did I think?" Roxie repeated, she laughed and leaped from her seat, "I thought Iris's performance was totally kickass!"

"Roxie!" Skyla snickered, "watch what you say," even though she couldn't help but giggle at Roxie's outburst

"We're live on TV you know," Elesa added, giving the punk rocker a scolding look

The poison type Gym Leader just rolled her eyes at Elesa, "Anyway Iris I thought the way you overcame you fear was awesome! It was action packed from beginning to end, I mean the way you tackled that Cryogonal was amazing and the daring leap for the tiara-"

"Ahem, Roxie, sorry to interrupt but, we have to move onto the next round and soon," Nurse Joy informed tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist, "so could you hurry it up please?"

"Alright, alright all I'm saying is Iris, you totally rocked! And right now you're one of my favorite competitors, and that's why I'm giving you a 5! Give it up for Iris everybody!"

The crowd burst into cheers, they were whopping, chanting Iris's name and everything. The raven haired teen couldn't help but notice that a few people around who were cheering were the same people that were making fun of Iris in the café and on the streets on Stration. It seemed that the only reason they were cheering was because the ever so awesome Roxie had told them to. As the crowd continued to cheer Ash could see Iris's face turn deep red, it was obvious that the dragon loving teen wasn't use to all the attention, but none the less she waved the crowd with a big smile on her face. Ash smiled and gave her a thumbs up and cheered along with the crowd.

"If you keep it up like that and keep impressing me and the audience you might be able to win this whole thing, good job, girl!" Roxie finished

"Alright, with a 3, 4 and 5, Iris your total for round one comes to," Nurse Joy pressed a button on her remote, and the number 12 popped up next to Iris's image and name, "looks like you're taking the lead with a total of 12 points!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Iris said to the judges, giving a small bow before going back to her place near Nurse Joy. Misty glared at her, she could now see that the purple haired teen wasn't going down easily, but Iris just ignored her look and allowed herself to enjoy her nice score of 12 points.

Unfortunately the dragon loving teen's joy was short lived; because when it came for Misty's turned to be critiqued the judges gave her rather good scores. Elesa gave her a 5, the electric type Gym Leader thought the way she handled her fear was done in an elegant and simple manner plus she like Misty's outfit. Skyla gave Misty a 5 as well, due to her quick thinking and how she was able to have her fear become fearful of her. Roxie gave the red head a 4, the poison type Gym Leader thought the way she faced the Stoutland was rather boring and even said that Misty was so calm around her "fear" that she was skeptical if Misty was afraid of the Stoutland at all. At that comment Ash had to force himself from saying anything about Misty's little trick she had pulled, knowing that if he did he be in the hospital for weeks after the beating he'd get from Misty and her many fan girls.

"Misty with two 5s and a 4 that brings your total score for round one, to 14!" Nurse Joy announced, "that score lands you a spot in 1st place, good job!" the pink haired lady pressed a button on her remote, up on the large screen came all the girls scores, "In 1st place with 14 points we have Misty Waterflower, 2nd with 12 points is Iris Dragonlight, 3rd is Jacy Ford with 11 points, Melissa Moore is in 4th with 10 points, coming in for 5th is Leah Brooks with 8 points and last but not least in 6th place is Taylor Brown with 6 points!"

(TG2012: just a shout out for one of my BFFS, hope you like that I used your name in my fanfic! Love you Jacy! :3)

The crowd cheered for the six girls. Ash could see Iris smiling and waving but he could see her brown eyes were looking at her rival in the competition, Misty, who was shooting her daggers as if insulted that Iris was in 2nd place.

Ash clenched his teeth at the red head, _'Misty's only up by two points, Iris still has a chance to win, but Misty's bond to play it sneaking again at some point…Iris is just gonna have to keep her eyes peeled for Misty from here on out…'_

"With that, we should move onto round two!" the three judges announced

"Alright round two consists of Strength and connection with Pokémon," Nurse Joy said, "and with six contestations left everyone is going to have to give it their all if they want to advance to round three in this year's Princess of Unova Pageant!"

The crowd cheered as the six girls left in the competition stood near Nurse Joy.

"For this round two girls will go head to head in a four on four Pokémon battle," Nurse Joy said, using her remote and pressing a button a battle field rose up onto the large area, "but of course it's just no ordinary Pokémon battle you goal is to get these," in the center of the battle field four bracelets, all different colors, sat on a podium, just like the tiaras had, "in order to win in round two, you must use one Pokémon for each battle, no substations, and have your Pokémon get one of these bracelets, one at a time, and then have your Pokémon put them in the basket on your side of the battle field," with another push of a button baskets popped up just outside the white box were a trainer would stand in battle, "but be careful not to instruct your Pokémon to get the bracelet to early because when your Pokémon has the bracelet it must hold on to it until their opponent is unable to battle or until it places it in your basket. But of course you can have Pokémon steal your opponent bracelet by making your opponent drop it. So make sure to time everything perfectly! At the end of the battle, which ever girl has the most bracelets will move on to round three!" Nurse Joy said

(TG2012: did you get all that? ;3)

"But also an addition to what you said Nurse Joy," Elesa said, "us judges won't only be judging on how well you battle and the connection of you and your Pokémon, we'll also be judging on how your Pokémon looks,"

"Yeah we want to see some cute Pokémon along with so awesome powerhouse Pokémon!" Skyla added

"Hold on guys you forgot one thing," Roxie said as she got to her feet.

The other two judges looked confused, "Roxie what are you doing?" Skyla asked

"I'm just adding a cool twist," the punk rocker pulled out a pokeball, "go Golbat!"

(Tg2012: I know, I know Roxie doesn't have a Golbat but let's just pretend for a moment that she did)

In a flash the poison/flying type bat like Pokémon appeared and said it's name. It looked at it's trainer with a bit of confusion on it's face.

"Alright dudettes to add a new twist to this round I'm adding a bonus bracelet!" Roxie said, and then unclipped her black wrist band that had spikes jutting out of the sides, off her wrist and placed it in Golbat's mouth. The crowd murmured with confusion as Roxie leaned over and whispered something in her Pokémon's ear, the Golbat seemed to hesitate for a moment but none the less rose in the air. Everyone watched as the Pokémon flew up to the high ceiling of the stadium and placed Roxie's wrist band on a hook that dangled from one of the many pipes that were at the ceiling.

"Nurse Joy only said there were four bracelets correct, well my wrist band up there makes five," Roxie started, "during the battles if there happens to be a tie (when each girl has two bracelets) or if you're out on a limb (like if you have one and your foe has three of your foe has four and you have none) you'll have the opportunity to try and get my bracelet from up there,"

"Why would anyone want your wrist band, it's so last year" Elesa muttered

"Why do you want my bracelet you ask?" Roxie continued, ignoring the super model's comment, "well let's just say that my wrist band is worth _five_ bracelets,"

This caused the crowd to murmur and the contents to look up at the wrist band with smiles as their brains thought up ways to get it.

"So, no matter what position you're in, if you can grab my wrist band and place it in your basket or knock out your foe's Pokemon while your Pokemon has it, you can go and win! So go out there and do you best dudettes!"" Roxie finished, before plopping down in her seat and returned Golbat.

Skyla laughed, "Well that Roxie for you, she's always finding new ways to liven up things!"

"Or just always finds a way to make things more complicated than they should be" Elesa said with a sigh

"Well this round is bound to get interesting," Nurse Joy said, as the murmuring of the crowd died down, "But before we begin we'll give our competitors 10 minutes to get ready and for intermission time,"

As many of the members of the audience got up to stretch their legs, get snack, ect Ash, Pikachu and the two girls started to walk down to were all six of the girls, including Iris, were getting ready for round two. As the small group made their way to were Iris was, Ash could see most of the girls had their Pokémon out deciding who they should use. Ash spotted that Iris who proudly stood before her four Pokémon Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite and Axew who had been returned to her by Nurse Joy's Audnio.

"Well at least Iris doesn't have to spend anytime choosing four Pokémon, I mean she only has four anyway, right buddy" Ash said to Pikachu as he petted the Pokémon's head, the Electric Mouse Pokémon was about to agree with his friend when something else caught his attention.

"Pika pika chu pi," Pikachu said pointing to the large area were Iris was

Ash looked to see Misty had approached Iris. The red head seemed to be saying something to her; while Misty spoke she pointed to Iris's Pokémon with a smirk on her face. Once she finished talking Misty and her group began to laugh, but Iris wasn't having it, anger flashed in big brown eyes. Iris started to shout something back and by the way Misty and her fan girls reacted to what Iris had said Ash was guessing Iris had said something rather harsh. Misty didn't seemed to care though and she continued to talk.

Being out of earshot Ash pushed his way forward but by the time he was close enough he was just able to hear the last bit of what Misty said, "Well it doesn't matter, with Pokémon like that, ha, you'll never be able to win!" that what Misty said before she walked off with her group.

"I-Iris what was that about? What did Misty say?" Ash asked when he rushed up to Iris

Iris looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it Ash," she simply said, "Misty was just talking a whole bunch of BS, that's all," but even though Iris had smile on her face, the purple haired teen began to bite her fingernails; she was obviously worried about something.

"So Iris are you going to use all four of these Pokémon in round two?" the green haired girl asked looking at each of Iris's Pokémon

Iris looked up at the two girls and rubbed the back of her head, "W-Well I…I'm not sure, well not after what Misty said" she muttered

The pink haired girl smiled a bit, "Misty? Why do you have to worry about her, besides what's the matter, Iris? All you Pokémon look great-"

"No that's not it's just I…I ugh! Why did Misty have to go and mess with my head!" Iris suddenly cried throwing her hands in the air angrily.

"Pika pi chu chu?" Pikachu asked

"Yeah, what is it? What's the matter Iris?" Ash asked as Iris buried her head in her hands.

"My Pokémon that's the problem!" Iris cried, this caused everyone to sweatdropped

"Uh, I-Iris we're not really following you," Ash said chuckling

After Iris calmed down she explained how Misty told her of how her Pokémon weren't good enough for this round.

"What did she mean your Pokémon aren't good enough?" Ash asked clenching his fist as he looked over at where Misty was

Iris looked down at her shoes, "T-There not good enough because…be-because…"

"Because of what?" Ash asked as Axew leaped into Iris's arms forcing her to look up at him

"It's b-because…it's because Misty said my Pokémon aren't cute enough!" Iris cried

Ash sweatdroped, "Really?" Iris nodded he looked at the two girls who just shrugged, "Iris don't worry y-your Pokémon don't have to be cute-"

"Yes they do!" Iris said franticly grabbing Ash by the shoulders, Axew leaped to the floor, "didn't you hear the judges? They said they wanted to see _cute_ Pokémon!"

Ash looked at Iris's Pokémon, "But Iris-"

"I mean Axew and Emolga are cute," Iris said picking her small Tusk Pokémon up, Emolga said her name and glided over and landed on her head, the purple haired teen turned to her other two Pokémon, "b-but Dragonite and Excadrill…ugh, not so much,"

The ground/steel type and dragon type Pokémon just huffed.

Ash bit his lip, Iris was right Dragonite and Excadrill differently weren't cute, ash snapped his fingers, "But Iris wait didn't the judges say they wanted to see some powerhouse Pokémon?"

Iris looked up from where she had been staring at the floor a smile crept on her face a twinkle in her eye, "Y-Yeah…yeah they did they say that but…should I take both Dragonite and Excadrill?"

Both Pokémon sweatdropped and shook their head as they angrily said their names.

"What? What's the matter you two?" Iris asked seeing the unhappy looks on her Excadrill and Dragonite's faces

"Ax ax ew axew?"

"Emo ga emolga?" Axew and Emolga added

"Um, Iris," the girl in the green said, "I-I don't think your Dragonite or Excadrill want to be in this battle,"

"What?! Is this true?" Iris asked, both Dragonite and Excadrill nodded, "why not, did that Misty girl brainwash you or something?!"

"No, no I don't think that's it," the pink haired girl said, "it seems like they want to battle, but not in this "girly" beauty pageant,"

"Seriously?" Ash moaned, again both Pokémon nodded, "oh come on, you guys don't want to battle because it's a beauty pageant?! Can't you two put your big egos aside for a little while just so Iris can battle?"

"Drag dragontie"

"Exca excadrill,"

Neither of the two were budging Iris slumped over anime style, "I can believe this…" she groaned

Ash frowned; he couldn't stand to see Iris upset, he had to do something. He looked at Excadrill and then Dragonite; he knew they weren't going to corporate by force, "Iris need a powerful and cute Pokémon…"

"Pika pika chu pika!" Pikachu exclaimed hearing what his trainer had said and pointed to himself

Ash smiled, "Good thinking buddy," he said giving his Pokémon a thumbs up

"I'm sorry I wish we could give you one of my Pokémon, but all I have with me is my Zora and Minncino and their not that strong so I'm afraid they won't do you any good," the green haired girl said sweatdropping and taking a step back from Iris who had asked to borrow one of her Pokémon

"I'd give you mine to use but I let them with our friend, Jason," the one in pink said, "huh, I wonder where he is now…"

"Ugh! What am I gonna do?!" Iris cried angrily

"Hey, Iris why don't you use one of my Pokémon?" Ash suggested,

Iris looked at him and blinked, "Y-You want me to use one of your Pokémon Ash?"

"Yeah, and guess who you get to use," the raven haired teen's Pikachu hopped onto the floor

"Pika pika chu pi chu!" he exclaimed rushing up to her and hopping on the her shoulder, opposite of Emolga.

Iris looked up at Ash in disbelief, "P-Pikachu…Ash you want me to use Pikachu?"

Ash crossed his arms over his chest, "Yup, besides you said you need and super strong _and_ cute Pokémon," he pointed to his electric mouse, "well Pikachu the best of both worlds!"

The dragon loving girl's face glowed with a smile, "Ash, y-you're serious? I can use Pikachu?!" she squealed

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Of course…well unless you don't want to-MFFTH!?"

But his sentence was cut short when Iris pulled him into a tight hug and then pressed her lips up against his, kissing him. The Pokémon and the two girls giggled as Ash's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets and a deep red blush crept up his neck and colored his face and ears.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou Ash, you're the best!" Iris cried spinning around in a circle and holding Pikachu close to her chest, squishing the electric type's face right in between her rather large breast.

(TG2012: Pikachu you naughty boy, hehehehe ;3)

Ash could only stand there his face on fire; he gave one his goofy laughs as he tried to ignore his burning face, the girls in pink and green snickered. Iris's soft lips had once again paralyzed the fourteen year old!

"Okay, I have Axew, Emolga and Pikachu, that's three," Iris said as the three Pokémon hopped down onto the floor, "I need four Pokémon," she turned to Excadrill and Dragonite and sighed before giving them both a piercing glare, "that means one of you two is going to have to suffer through battle in a beauty pageant no matter what, understand?"

Both Pokémon looked at each other and sweatdropped, the look their trainer was giving them told them that she wasn't kidding about her last statement and wasn't taking no for an answer. But they sure as hell didn't want to battle in such an overrated beauty pageant. It took a while and a lot of yelling, stomping of the feet, and threats, but the group finally decided to settle the matter with a coin toss.

"Alright heads is Dragonite and tails is Excadrill, got it?" Ash asked, who was getting a headache from all fighting Dragonite and Excadrill were doing

"Hurry Ash, my ten minutes are almost up!" Iris said seeing that most of the girls were already making their way back to where they were supposed to be.

"Here goes," Ash tossed the coin into the air; it flipped over and over until it hit the floor

"Which side is it?" the green haired girl asked as Ash bent over to look at the coin

"Is it heads or is it tails?" the pink haired one added

Ash narrowed his eyes at the coin, he stood up, "It's…heads!"

Dragonite slumped over anime style, Excadrill only laughed.

"Alright, Dragonite you going in the battle no matter what!" Iris cheered.

"Intermission time is over, all participants in the beauty pageant please come to the battle area," Nurse Joy announced

"Okay everyone return," Iris returned her three Pokémon and Pikachu sat on her shoulder, "w-wish me luck guys!"

"Right, best wishes!" they all said.

"Okay, the match ups have been set first up is Jacy VS Melissa, then it's Misty VS Leah and lastly it's Taylor VS Iris!"

The first battle went by quickly, Jacy a girl with wavy blonde hair running down her back and who was wearing a yellow crop top, flare jeans and cute sandals, was able to beat Melissa using her Ampharos, Swoobat, Meowth and Lilligant. Out of the four bracelets she was able to obtain two out of the four. The only way she was able to calm victory was by knocking out Melissa's Ducklett when it tried to go for Roxie's wrist band. It had been a close battle especially with the type disadvantage when using Lillagant but none the less she won, just by a hair.

When it was Misty VS Leah Misty swept the floor with Leah, she impressively was able to get three out of the four bracelets using her Coarlsela, Golduck, Azumarril and Starmie.

(TG2012: I don't care if Misty has these Pokémon or not so let's just say that she does ok?)

It was a bit hard to watch considering how fast and easily Misty took out Leah's Pokémon one by one without breaking a sweat. Especially when Leah was using her Unfezant and had ordered it to fly up to get Roxie's wrist band but Misty was ready and had Starmie use Ice Beam on the Proud Pokémon making it fall to the ground and freezing it solid! After a few more hit's Leah's Unfezant was out cold. In the end Misty was able to get three out of the four bracelets.

"Wow, three bracelets that's going to be a tough to beat, good job Misty!" Nurse Joy announced which caused the crowd to cheer wildly since they were impressed by the red head girl's performance, Misty waved at the crowd and smiled, she was enjoying every second of it of the attention.

"Don't worry Iris, you'll do great," Ash said encouragingly to Iris who was chomping on her nails again.

She looked up at him nervously, "Are you sure?"

Ash smiled and removed her hand from her mouth, "Yeah, you'll do awesome," he then leaned down and nervously gave Iris a peck on the lips

This caused Iris's face to turn pink as she giggled, "Ash if you're going to kiss me," she draped her arms over Ash's shoulders, "do it right," she moved in close to him. Ash felt his face go red, and felt his heart hammer in his chest, but none the less he leaned in to, (TG2012: Dang, I'm making these two kiss up a storm aren't I? :3) but as he was just about to plant a kiss on her soft lips he was interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"The next match up is about to begin! We need both Taylor Brown and Iris Dragonlight to the battle field please!"

Ash's face fell, "Um…I-I guess you better go…" he stammered looking into Iris's deep brown eyes.

Iris flashed one of her lovely smiles as she pulled away, "Right, but don't worry I'll give you that kiss right after I win," she giggled before playfully poking the tip of Ash's nose with her finger before she sprinted off the battle field with Pikachu and Axew ridding on her shoulders.

"Alright, ladies Roxie's wrist band is still up for grabs so keep that in mind," Nurse Joy said, "go on a chose you Pokemon please,"

Taylor a girl, who's part of Misty's fan girl group, had black hair pinned up in a bun wearing a lime green sun dressed pulled out a pokeball, "Okay Misdreavus let's go!" she threw the pokeball in the air and in a flash of blue and white the purple ghost type Pokémon appeared and said it's name.

"A Misdreavus," Ash said looking at the Pokémon on the field and then over at Iris, "I wonder what Pokémon Iris is going to use, using Axew wouldn't be good because that would mean using Dragon Rage and Outrage only since Giga Impact and Scratch are both normal type moves…"

But as his voice trailed off Ash watched as Iris pulled out a pokeball and said, "Okay Emolga, it's all you show them what you got!"

The crowd cheered when Emolga appeared on the battle field. Emolga seeing that everyone was watching her spun around in circles and flashing cute smiles while saying her name cutely.

"Oh, look at the darling little Emolga!" Elesa squealed going all starry eyed at Iris's Pokémon.

"Right, it's just _so_ darling," Roxie said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

Skyla giggled, "Oh come on Roxie, don't be like that, Emolga is a cute Pokémon," she made sure Elesa wasn't looking, "even if it is half electric type,"

"Alrighty then, let this battle, begin!" Nurse Joy called after she had placed four bracelets on the podium, one was sparkly pink, another was gold, the next sliver, and the last one was a metallic lavender color.

"Okay, Misdreavus lets start off with Shadow Ball!" Taylor said to her Pokémon, in response the ghost type shot an inky blob of power in Emolga's direction.

"Quick, Emolga, counter that with your Hidden Power!" Iris commanded, Emolga leaped in the air, formed an orb of green energy and launched it.

Both moves collided, and Emloga's Hidden Power won out and headed for Taylor's Misdreavus, but the green orb went right through the Pokémon and exploded on the ground behind it.

Seeing this Taylor smirked, "Wow, Misty was right you really are stupid if you can't even figure out that normal type moves don't work on ghost type Pokémon,"

Iris just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, "Okay, Emolga since our normal type moves won't work, use Discharge instead!"

Emolga let lose the Discharge attack, which sent sparks flying in every direction.

"Dodge it Misdreavus!" Taylor said, her purple ghost type dodged the best it could, but it wasn't fast enough and got hit with one of the bolts of electricity. It cried it's name in pain and fell over, "No, Misdreavus come on get up!"

"Alright, Emolga, good job!" Iris cheered, Emolga smiled in response.

"No way, we're not done yet!" Taylor said as Misdreavus got up, "now Misdreavus, use Psybeam!"

A multi-colored beam of light shot out of Misdreavus's mouth and headed for Emolga. Iris told Emolga to dodge, using her folded membranes Emolga raised in the air just inches over the Psychic type attack.

"Great job Emolga, now hit Misdreavus with, Volt Switch!" Emolga cried her name as she waved her hand in the air, formed the attack and then threw the massive ball of electricity at her opponent. It hit Misdreavus hard, causing it to crash to the ground!

"Misdreavus!" Taylor cried, seeing that her Pokémon was rather injured by the attack.

"Awesome Emolga, now that Misdreavus is down go and grab one of those bracelets," Iris said

"Emo emolga!" her Pokémon said as she dropped from the air and reached the podium, but as she was about to grab the gold bracelet that sat on the podium Taylor cried:

"No, Misdreavus, don't let it!" Misdreavus had picked itself from the ground, "get up close and use Scary Face!" Misdreavus zipped up to the podium just as Emolga grabbed the gold bracelet and came close to the electric type before it twisted it's face into a terrifying expression.

"EMO EMOLGA GA!" Emolga cried in horror, the electric type dropped the gold bracelet and dropped to the ground and covered her face.

"Oh, no Emolga!" Iris cried as her Pokémon sat on the ground trembling in fear.

Taylor smiled, seeing that she now had the upper hand she said, "Misdreavus quick get that bracelet!" the ghost type obeyed and floated over and pick up the bracelet where Emolga had left it.

Ash could see worry flicker in Iris's eyes, "Come on Emolga get up!"

"Ax ax ew axew!"

"Pika pi chu pika!" Piakchu and Axew cheered for their friend.

Emolga, seeing that Iris needed her to win quickly got a grip and got to her feet, "Great Emolga now let's get that bracelet back,"

Misdreavus was half way to Taylor's basket, the dark haired girls smirked, "Yeah right, not a chance!"

"Oh yeah?" Iris said as Emolga got in the air again, "Emolga, Discharge!"

But before Emolga could launch the attack, Taylor stomped her foot with frustration, "Ugh, that's it! Misdreavus knock that tomboy's Emolga from the sky, use Power Gem!"

(Tg2012: I checked and Misdreavus can use Power Gem, if you were wondering…)

Iris's eyes widened, "No, Emolga, quick dodge it!" Emolga tried to dodge it, she really did but there were just too many of glowing sharp edged rocks and before she knew it the super effective rock type move was upon her. With a cry of pain Emolga went hurtling to the ground and slammed into it hard!

Dust flew in the air, "Emolga, no!" Iris cried, when the dust cleared the electric type Pokémon could be seen crumpled on the ground.

"Is the battle over?" Ash asked himself, but he was quickly answered when Emolga slowly got to her feet.

"Alright, Emolga!" Iris cheered with a smile on her face, she turned to Taylor, "we're not done yet, Emolga are you ready?" even though she was badly banged up Emolga planted her feet on the ground and nodded, "okay then let's get that bracelet back!"

"No way!" Taylor said and then laughed, "I'm not even going to tell Misdreavus to put the bracelet in my basket, 'cause I can take down your Emolga right here and right now!"

Iris only smiled; Ash saw that Iris had that twinkle in her eye as well. This told Ash that the purple hair beauty had an idea.

"Emolga, we're getting that bracelet no matter what! Now aim and Misdreavus and use Hidden Power over and over again!" Emolga seemed to hesitate slightly but none the less she obeyed and started to rapidly fire the green orbs of power.

"What do you think you're doing, you tomboy freak!?" Taylor cried, Iris's fist clenched Ash could see she had just about enough of this girl's comments, "normal type moves don't work on ghost type Pokémon like Misdreavus!" the raven haired girl said as the Hidden Power attacks sailed right through Misdreavus's body and impacted the ground behind it.

"It doesn't matter!" Iris growled, "besides all I need is one good hit!"

Taylor snorted, "One good hit? Ha! You can't even make on hit with a move like Hidden Power!

But just as the words left her mouth a small explosion happened and Taylor's Misdreavus tumbled backwards in the dirt.

"Wha?! Misdreavus did one of those Hidden Power orbs actually hit you?!" Taylor asked in confusion. Misdreavus turned and looked at Taylor with an confusion expression as if to ask what happened, it was obvious that the Pokemon wasn't hurt just shocked.

"Nope, your Misdreavus didn't get hit," Iris informed Taylor, "beside like you said normal type moves don't effect ghost type Pokémon," Iris smiled "but it did effect that bracelet!" she pointed upwards and that's when Ash saw the gold bracelet had been flung high in the air.

Ash couldn't help but laugh; "Now that is an awesome battle strategy, way to go Iris!"

It was now obvious to everyone that Iris did in fact needed "one good hit". What had happened was that when Iris ordered Emolga to use Hidden Power, she knew that it would go right through Misdreavus, but it wouldn't go through the bracelet Misdreavus was holding in its mouth. So when one of the Hidden Power orbs made contact with the bracelet a little explosion happened and sent it flying in the air!

(TG2012: I hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys to understand…)

"Okay Emolga let's finish this, go grab that bracelet!" Iris commanded Emolga leaped in the air.

"Oh, no, Misdreavus do something!" Taylor cried, Misdreavus sweatdropped but decided that it's best bet was to go after the bracelet to so it floated up into the air after Emolga.

"Come on Emolga, you can do it!" Iris cheered.

"Emo emolga!" Emolga exclaimed when she grabbed the gold bracelet from the air

"Misdreavus use Power Gem!"

"Counter Emolga use Discharge!"

The glowing rocks cut through the air and headed for Emolga and electricity crackled through the air in many different directions. The Discharge was able to collide with most of the glowing rocks and caused them to explode, and with each explosion sparkles appear in the sky, making the audience cheer.

"Wow, look at the pretty sparkles!" Elesa said clapping her hands, "their so bright!"

"They are wonderful, who knew we be seeing some awesome coordinating to?" Skyla added

(TG2012: I kinda like Dawn now, and to be honest I thought her coordinating thing was pretty cool, to so I just wanted to throw some coordinating in there, thought it be a nice touch)

Back on the battle field Ash could see that Emolga was dodging the rest of the Power Gem rocks the Discharge missed, but even with most of them destroyed there were still a lot of them.

"I don't think Emolga can keep it up from much longer," Ash said

"Yeah, even though Emolga has the bracelet, she still needs to find a way to get it in the basket," the pink haired girl said

"Either that or Emolga has to take out Misdreavus, and I don't think that'll be easy since it knows such a super effective move like Power Gem…" the one in green added.

Iris clenched her fist, "Okay Emolga, aim for my basket and throw the bracelet!"

Emolga obeyed she raised an arm and threw the golden piece of jewelry with all her strength, it left Emolga's hand in the nick of time because seconds later Emolga was hit hard with the Power Gem attack.

"Emo!" Emolga cried as she hit ground again

"Emolga!" Iris shouted as her Pokemon lay badly hurt on the ground.

"E-Emo ga emo g-ga," Emolga grunted as she sat up and pointed.

Everyone looked up to see the golden bracelet. It flew through the air and then it landed into Iris' basket which was followed by a bell going off.

"And that's it folks!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, "the first bracelet has made it into Iris basket making Emolga and Iris the winners of this round!"

The crowd cheered at the wonderful performance.

"Great, one down," Ash said with a smile, "now only three more battles to go," he looked up at the ceiling "I wonder if anyone will get Roxie's wrist band" Ash wondered aloud

"Emolga you did awesome!" Iris said going out into the field and scooping up her weakened electric type Pokémon in her arms.

"Emo…" Emolga said with a sigh and a smile seeing that she had done well in battle.

"You deserve a good rest, return Emolga," Iris zapped Emolga back into her pokeball

Taylor growled, "This isn't over yet!" she pulled out another pokeball, "I'm getting that next bracelet no matter what!"

But Taylor was wrong, for the next two battles Iris was winning. She was able to obtain the sparkly pink bracelet when Iris use Pikachu against Taylor's Ponyta. It had been a rough battle because not only was Pontya fast and nimble it also knew how to use Attract! Luckily though Iris was able to shatter the pink hearts by using Pikachu's Iron Tail on them and that's when he went up and snatched the pink bracelet from the podium. Seeing that Attract wasn't going to work and that she was about to lose another bracelet Taylor got upset and made her Ponyta go all out using Flame Charge, Stomp and Quick Attack. Pikachu got pretty banged up but was able to overcome Ponyta's speed and agility when Iris commanded him to hop on Ponyta's back, the only place where Ponyta couldn't attack. Watching Pikachu ride around on Ponyta's back was rather funny, since Taylor said for it to buck the electric mouse off; Pikachu looked like a cowboy riding a rampaging Boffalant! This caused the crowd to laugh their heads off! But in the end Pikachu was able to knockout Ponyta by using Thunderbolt over and over again until the fire type Pokémon toppled over in exhaustion.

With two of the four bracelets in her basket Iris was feeling confident, then Taylor sent out her next Pokemon, Skitty, for the third battle. Taylor smiled when the small pink Hoeen Pokémon appeared on the field, she seemed confident in Skitty. But Iris smirked and told Axew to come on out and give her a hand. Since size wasn't a problem in this match things went off in full swing. Iris had started by telling Axew to used Dragon Rage, a move they had perfected, on Skitty but Skitty was able to block it by using Protect. Three time Iris had told Axew to use Dragon Rage and three times Taylor retaliated by telling Skitty to use Protect. For a while it got Ash wondering if Skitty knew anything but Protect, but he was quickly given an answer when Taylor told Skitty to use Copycat! When Skitty let lose Dragon Rage the way it cut through the air showed that Skitty had mastered Copycat and after a few times of watching Axew use the move it was able to use Dragon Rage use as well as Axew could!

But Iris was ready and told Axew to use Dragon Rage as well, thankfully the moves where even and an explsion happened and both Pokémon hit the dirt. But the battle wasn't over yet, and Axew and Skitty were still full of energy. Throughout that time Axew was able to hit Skitty twice with Scratch and once with Giga Impact, but while the Tusk Pokémon was resting after using Giga Impact Skitty got Axew with two rounds of Double Slap and lowered his attack with Charm. Next Iris made Axew use Dragon Rage again Taylor retaliated and told Skitty to use Copycat and before anything could be done Axew was hit with the Dragon Rage. With Axew down from the super effective move Skitty ran up and picked up the lavender bracelet but Axew didn't want to lose so he got back up and he went all out with Outrage when Iris commanded him to. With his eyes glowing red Axew hit Skitty multiple times with the intense Dragon Type move until the cute pink Pokémon hit the ground out cold. Even as he started to get confused Axew was able to grab the lavender bracelet. Iris had once again won another bracelet!

"Axew you did an awesome job!" Iris said hugging Axew even though he was flawing around in confusion after using the Outrage attack.

"No, no, no, no!" Taylor shouted as she zapped Skitty back into it's red and white sphere, "this is _so_ unfair! Why do you keep on winning!?"

Iris shrugged, "I-I don't know," she gave a faint smile, "but with the help of my Pokémon, a "tomboy freak" like me can do just about anything!"

"UGH! You're so annoying! But doesn't matter anymore," she pulled out another pokeball, "because I think it's time to bring out secret weapon, go Altaria!" she threw the pokeball up in the air and in a bright flash the blue Pokémon with a cotton like substance for wings appeared.

"Wow, an Altaria!" Iris said, she had never seen one up close before, but then she shook her head as she remembered that she was still in battle, "okay, then Dragonite it's all up to you, so show them how strong you are!"

"Drag nite dragonite!" Dragonite exclaimed when he appeared on the field.

"Whoa a Dragonite and an Altaria!" Skyla exclaimed, "looks like we're going to be seeing an all-out dragon/ flying type battle!"

"Look at that Dragonite doesn't it look amazing?" Roxie exclaimed rising from her seat to get better look, she smiled as she marveled the sight of Iris's Dragonite, "I mean look at all those muscles, that thing has to be one powerhouse of a Pokémon! I can't wait to see that strength used on the battle field!"

"Sure, it looks strong," Elesa said waving her hand, "but Altaria it's just so cute and fluffy!"

"I wonder how this thing will go down," Roxie looked up, "my wrist band is still hanging there, and Taylor who has zero bracelets, is planning to go and grab it?"

"Who knows, she could grab both the sliver one and your wrist band Roxie," Skyla said, "that would be impressive if she could,"

"Okay, Altaria, losing isn't an option we're winning this no matter what!" Taylor said

"Al altria!" the Humming Pokémon said with a nod

"We're no losing either Dragonite so let's start this battle, Dragonite use Thunder Punch!" Iris commanded.

But Dragonite didn't move he just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Iris sweatdropped, "Oh come Dragonite, please don't do this to me now!"

"What's the matter, your big old Dragonite doesn't want to battle?" Taylor sneered.

"No, everything's fine," Iris shot back and then looked at Dragonite and bit her lip, "Dragonite, come use Thunder Punch!"

"Drag," the Dragon Pokémon just grumbled and turned his face away.

"Dragonite!" Iris groaned

"Oh, no Dragonite's not listening to Iris again," Ash muttered, he had been afraid this would happen.

Taylor laughed, "Alright then if you won't give the first move, we will! Okay Altaria use Mist!"

Altaria cried it's name as it ejected a white fog like substance from it's mouth. The Mist was thick and Iris couldn't see anything past Dragonite's body.

"Dragonite we have to listen to me," Iris begged, "flap your wings and try to blow this Mist away!"

Dragonite just yawned and ignored her. The Pokémon still rather upset that Iris had forced him to come out and battle in this beauty pageant. To him the thought of battling in one was just stupid!

"You're Dragonite, still not listening?" Taylor's voice could be heard through the fog, "how pitiful, anyway Altaria you know what to do!"

Altaria's cry could be heard from the thick fog.

"Dragonite, they're planning to make a move," Iris said, "I don't want you to get hurt; you have to listen to me and help me battle, come on Dragonite please!"

Dragonite ignored her.

Iris sighed and then strained her eyes as she stared at the Mist, she braced herself to call a command if Altaria came bursting through the Mist using a move. But as she waited Iris realized nothing was happening.

"What's going on over there?" she sighed, she looked at Dragonite, who was still ignoring her, "Dragonite if you fly over this fog and blow it away I can at least see what's going on over there!"

Dragonite looked over his shoulder at Iris and huffed.

"What going on over here you wonder?" Taylor's voice could be heard again, she laughed, "Altaria do your stuff!"

"Al al taria al!" Altaraia cried, and with a strong wind the Mist blew away.

When all was clear, Iris gasped, she could see Altaria had flapped it's cotton like wings to remove the fog. But that's not what surprised her, it was the fact that the Humming Pokémon had the last bracelet, the sliver one, dangling from it's beak.

"All that time you were chatting, trying to get your lazy Dragonite to move Altaria sneaked up and grab the silver bracelet right out from under your nose," Taylor sneered, "but one isn't enough," she pointed up to the ceiling, "we're getting Roxie's wrist band to!"

Iris growled, "Damn it," she muttered, Iris knew if Taylor was able to get the poison type Gym Leader's wrist band it would be curtains for her, "Dragonite please!"

Dragonite once again looked at her. He could see the agitation in her eyes and could tell that losing would crush Iris. But then again, Excadrill would never let him live it down if actually battle in this beauty pageant.

"Ha! This is hysterical!" Taylor sneered, "look at you tomboy freak and that sorry ass excuses for a Pokémon!"

At that comment, Dragonite turned to Iris's opponent and raised an eyebrow (TG2012: I don't know does Dragonite even have eyebrows? :/)

"A sorry ass excuses for a Pokémon?!" Iris repeated clenching her fist, "you can't say that, Dragonite's one of my most powerful Pokémon!"

"Ha, yeah right!" Taylor laughed, "it may look tough, but there's no way in hell it's gonna beat my Altaria!"

Iris noticed Dragonite's pale green eyes narrow at the girl; he lowered his arms as his glare intensified. Iris smiled she had another idea.

"I mean if that tubby can't be strong, it's just standing there because it knows if it tries to fight it'll get hurt!" Taylor placed her hands on her hips and, "what a wimp!"

Iris kept a poker face, but on the inside she was smiling, _'That's right, just keep talking you dumb bitch,'_

Dragonite growled slightly as the girl won't stop mocking him about his strength.

"Looking tough, has nothing to do with being tough," Taylor continued, she was so absorb in thinking up insults she hadn't noticed Dragonite's mood change, "that Dragonite is just a fat, tubby horrible excuse for a Pokémon! That thing is just plain weak!"

That was it.

Taylor had crossed the line.

"DRAG GO NITE DRAGONITE!" Dragonite yelled as anger from Taylor's insults burned inside him.

Seeing how anger Dragonite had suddenly become made Taylor jump back and her Altaria to get a worried look in it's eyes.

Iris chuckled, "That was a bad move Taylor," she said smirking, "everyone knows not to mock a Dragon type about its strength,"

And as if to confirm what Iris had said Dragonite flapped it's wings and lifted himself off the ground and yelled his name angrily. Determination to battle flashed in his eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" the green haired girl asked Ash, they were all sitting in the crowd.

"Why did Dragonite get so angry all of a sudden?" the pink on added

Ash smiled and then laughed, "Iris is right, you never mock a Dragon type about it's power and her Dragonite is the last one you want to mock. That is one of the most hot headed, short tempered Pokémon you'll ever meet and he's the last Dragon type you want to tangle with when he's mad!"

"Wow…" they both said in awe.

Ash smiled to himself as he looked at Iris, who had a smirk on her face, _'She knew what she was doing. Getting Dragonite mad would take his mind off the beauty pageant thing and with that anger she could have him turn it into pure power! Well played Iris, well played,'_

"Alright Dragonite, are you ready to show them how strong you are?" Iris asked her Pokémon,

Dragonite looked at her, gave her a smirk and growled his name as if to say, "I'm more than ready, now call a move so I can kick that Altaria's fluffy white ass!"

"Okay, Dragonite let's do this, use Flamethrower!" Iris cried

Flames spewed from Dragonite's mouth and cut through the air and head for the Humming Pokémon.

"Ah, quick Altaria dodge it!" Taylor cried, she was so startled by Dragonite's mood change she had almost forgotten to tell her Altaria what to do.

Flamethrower missed Altraia just by a hair, leaving the Pokémon now worried about it's opponents strength.

"Altaria, don't try to attack, just fly up there and grab Roxie's wrist band, quick," Taylor ordered, now seeing that Dragonite was more powerful than she thought.

"We're not letting that happen, Dragonite go after it!" Iris commanded Dragonite obeyed and flew up after Altraia, "and when you get close enough use Thunder Punch!"

Altaria tried to fly faster as it noticed that Dragonite was tailgating it but Dragonite was too quick and before it knew it Dragonite was only a few inches away. The orange Pokémon raised it's fist as it started to glow with electricity.

"Altaria quick counter that with Dragon Claw!"

Altaria obeyed and charged power into one of it's feet and enveloped the claws on the foot with the indigo power and slammed it against Dragonite's Thunder Punch just as it was about to make contact with it. They exploded contact.

"Dragonite you okay?" Iris asked but was answered when her Pokémon pulled away from the smoke, "good, Dragonite try to get the silver bracelet from Altraia!"

"No, we need that, don't let them have it!" Taylor added.

Dragonite tried to grab the slier bracelet that dangled from the Humming Pokémon's mouth but each time he would try it would just move it's neck so it was out of his reach.

Iris could see that Dragonite was getting agitated, _'Altaria's way to fast and it's neck is too flexible…I just need for it drop it…'_ Iris nodded as she thought of something, "Dragonite, grab Altaria by one of it's wings,"

Dragonite didn't hesitate and grabbed one of the dragon/flying type's fluffy wings.

"Now throw it to the ground!"

Dragonite swung the Pokémon around a few time and then released it, Altaria started huddling for the ground.

"No Altaria keep your balance!"

Altaria flapped it's wings and managed to stay up righted and was slowly stopping it's fall, but Iris wasn't done yet.

"Dragonite hit it with Ice Beam!"

Icy energy filled the orange dragon type's mouth and he then released it into a beam and it his Altaria in the stomach.

"AL ALTARIA!" the Pokémon cried as the Ice Beam hit it's fluffy fluff.

"Altaria!" Taylor cried as her Pokémon struggled to stop it's fall, it managed to keep itself in the air but it was showing that the super effective move did some damage, "are you okay?" the Pokémon nodded and started to rise back into the air, but Taylor then said, "wait, where's the silver bracelet?!"

"Alright Dragonite, you got it!" Iris exclaimed who had noticed that her Pokémon had grabbed it when it was flung into the air when Altaria had cried out in pain.

"Ugh! Screw that bracelet!" Taylor growled, "Altaria get back up there and get Roxie's wrist band!"

Altaria flew back up and made a beeline for the ceiling.

"Dragonite get ready, when Altaria gets close just Thunder Punch!"

"Not on my watch, Altaria, Hyper Voice!"

Altaria opened its mouth, inhaled deeply and then let loose a deafing high pitched howl!

"DRAG!" Dragonite cried as he covered his ears as he was hit with the sound waves of Hyper Voice.

"Oh, no Dragonite!" iris cried as her Pokémon cried out in pain.

"Great, Altraia!" Taylor cheered as her Pokémon zipped past Dragonite and headed closer towards the high ceiling.

"Dragonite can you keep going?" Iris called, in response her Pokémon flew up to catch Altaria.

Up at the ceiling Altaria snapped it's neck from side to side as it tried to locate were Roxie's wrist band was. The black wrist band had blended in rather well with the many black pipes that were at the ceiling, pipes no one actually noticed because, who bothers to look at the ceiling of a stadium anyway?

"Altaria hurry up and find it!" Taylor shouted

"You look to Dragonite, don't give up!" Iris yelled both girls had to strain their voices so their Pokémon could hear them.

The two Pokémon looked and looked for the bracelet but finally using his sharp eyes Dragonite was able to spot the poison type Gym Leader's bracelet hanging from the silver hook. He reached for it but his hand was too big and it knocked it off the hook but Altaria due to it's swiftness was able to nab it from thin air with it's foot claw (TG2012: I think that's what you call it…).

"Altaria you did it!" Taylor cried happily, as her Pokémon made a nose dive for the ground.

"Dragonite, we're not going down that easily, Flamethrower, now!" Iris said

"Altaria dodge it!" Taylor said when Dragonite released the power beam of fire.

Altaria moved to the left and the Flamethrower just missed it but singed it's left wing. The Humming Pokemon turn around in the air and hovered there looking the Dragon Pokémon dead in the eye, Altaria seemed frustrated that it had to go through all this trouble just to get a silly wrist band and Dragonite was starting to get on it's nerves, it wanted to fight!

Seeing that Taylor shouted, "Altaria let's take this tubby Pokémon down, use Mist!"

The thick white fog was shot out at Dragonite, the ceiling could no longer be seen and Iris couldn't tell were Dragonite was.

"Now Altaria, Dragon Rush!" the Pokémon incased itself with the indigo flames and shot through the Mist. There was the sound of impact and Dragonite's cry of pain.

"DRAGONITE!" Iris screamed as her Pokémon fell through the Mist and smashed into the ground, sending rocks and dust in every direction.

"What?!" Ash cried, his eyes widening at the sight of the orange Pokémon on the ground, "how could that move hurt Dragonite so bad?" the raven haired teen knew that Dragonite was a strong Pokémon but had that Altaria's Dragon Rush been strong enough to take Dragonite out?

"Dragonite are you okay? Get up, please!" Iris shouted seeing that her Pokémon was badly injured from the attack.

Dragonite staggered and stumbled and even though he was covered with dirt and bruises he got up and looked over at Iris and gave a thumbs up telling her he was alright.

Iris smiled with relief, "Okay Dragonite aim at Altaria and use Ice Beam!"

Dragonite looked up at the Humming Pokémon that was giving him a tautening smirk from where it hovered in the sky. He narrowed his eyes and then shot out the beam of ice. Altaria nimbly dodged it, and then on Taylor's command it used Hyper Voice which Dragonite countered with Flamethrower. When Dragonite got back up in the sky Iris told it to use Thunder Punch which hit Altaria, but Taylor got back at that by having Altaria use Dragon Claw which hit Dragonite hard.

Iris looked up at Dragonite, she could tell that he couldn't go on for much longer, but they had to get Roxie's wrist band. It still dangled from Altaria's foot claw.

"Altaria, use Mist to make a get away!" Taylor commanded.

Iris barred her teeth, "No way, Dragonite grab Altaria!"

The Mist was ejected from Altaria's mouth, and covered the view of the ceiling.

"Come on Altaria get out of there!" Taylor said

There was a break in the Mist but it wasn't Altaria that had broken through the Mist it was Dragonite, who had a tight grip on the two long feathers that were a top Altaria's head!

"Altaria!" Taylor shouted in horror.

"Awesome Dragonite! Now throw Altaria to the ground!" Iris ordered

Dragonite swung Altaria around a few time and then let go, Altaria hurdled towards the ground. As it fell Roxie's wrist band was released from it's foot claw and Dragonite grabbed it, both bracelets were in his possession.

"Balance yourself Ataria!" Taylor cried, Altaria did so and stopped it's fall again before it hit the ground, "okay this is ending now! Are ready Altaria?" Altaria nodded and chirped it's name

"Yeah, Dragonite make let's make this last move count!" Iris called, Dragonite nodded and growled.

"Dragon Rush!" both girls ordered.

Neither of the Pokémon hesitated as they covered themselves with the indigo flames and shot through the sky. The moves made contact, they pushed against each other. The power was just too much and-

_BOOM_!

A giant explosion sent smoke everywhere!

"Dragonite!"

"Altaria!"

Both Pokémon pulled away from the smoke. Both were hurt from the super effective Dragon type moves. Both Pokémon glared at each other.

But then Altaria gave in to it's exhaustion and fell from the sky. Dragonite was too powerful and it knew it had made the wrong choice of trying to battle Dragonite. The Pokémon cried it's name weakly as it slammed into the hard ground.

"Altaria, no!" Taylor cried, sinking to her knees as she saw that her Ataria could no longer battle.

"And that's it! Altaria is unable to battle!" Nurse Joy announced, "and with all four and Roxie's bonus wrist band, Iris and Dragonite are the winners of this battle!"

The crowd burst into cheers.

"Dragonite!" Iris cried running out onto the field as Draognite landed on the ground, tired from his battle, "Dragonite you did it, we won!" she pulled her Pokémon into a tight hug.

Dragonite only gave a faint smile, handed her the sliver bracelet and Roxie's wrist band, which were both covered in dirt and smudges from the battle, and hugged her back.

"Thanks Dragonite you're the best!" Iris gushed, Dragonite blush she was embarrassing him, "you did a good job, now return for now," she let the red light suck him back into his home for a good rest.

"What a performance!" Nurse Joy said as Iris waved at the cherring crowed her cheeks pink with blush, "Iris was able to get all of the bracletes and the wrist band! That was amazing, and it's sure to gie you major points on the score borad!"

This made the crowd was going wild as they stood and cheered for Iris.

"Iris you did it!" the green ahired and pink haired girls cheered.

"That was awesome!" Ash added as he clapped with everyone else.

Over at the sidelines where the two other girls who were still in the beauty pageant, Jacy and Misty, Jacy was clapping but Misty and her fan girl group, which somehow looked a bit smaller than before, stood with their arms crossed and lips pursed. Misty face was so red Ash thought it would explode! Ash could tell that Misty now saw Iris as a threat. And Ash being Ash knew that being on Misty's threat list wasn't a good thing.

But Ash quickly dismissed this thought from his mind, when he rushed down to the sidelines where he was greeted by Iris. She flung her arms around him into a hug and kissed him on the lips just like she said she would do when she won.

What scores will the judges give the last three competitors? What's in store for round three? And does Misty have something up her sleeve in the next round? Find out in the next chapter of A Different Kind of Princess!

* * *

Phew, that was a long chapter! I hoped you guys liked it and I hope you didn't mind the long battle scenes. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter (which will hopefully be out before I go to summer camp on July 7th)

Bye:Toadettegirl2012

PS: review, but make sure it has nothing to do with Misty and how everyone's out of character (which was posted at the top) thanks


	8. Chapter 8:Round Three: Beauty & Talent 1

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of A Different Kind of Princess! I'm sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in like a month it's just that I couldn't think of anything to write for chapter 8! That being said I only posted what I could for this chapter…the other part is still in progress…so yeah. So anyway here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Ages:

Iris: 14

Ash: 14

* * *

**Chapter 8: Round Three: Beauty and Talent pt 1**

Now that the battles were over the critiquing looked like it was about to begin. The last three competitors stood in front of the judges table each wearing a silver tiara on their head and the bracelets they obtained on their wrist. On Iris's right wrist she wore the gold, silver and blue, lavender bracelet and on the left was Roxie's black spiked wrist band. Jacy who stood next to the right of Iris wore a green one on her left wrist and a silver one on her right. While Misty, who stood to the left of Jacy, had the gold and pink bracelet on her left wrist and on her right wrist was the blue bracelet.

Nurse Joy cleared her throat, "Alright everyone, the battles were a spectacular sight to see and even though everyone is dying to see what the judges think, I must announce that we have added a twist to the Princess of Unova pageant once again!"

"Oh, come on now what are they going to do?" Ash groaned as the rest of the crowd wondered the same thing.

"Normally we'd allow the judges would give scores from 1-5 but those bracelets you obtained in battle are going to change that," Nurse Joy said.

"Yes those bracelets will give you extra points along with the scores we give you," Elesa said

Ash smiled, "Iris is bond to get a good score with all those bracelets she got,"

The judges started critiquing from left to right meaning Misty was going first.

Elesa commented on how she liked Misty's style of only use water type Pokémon, and how elegantly their movements were. The electric type gym leader also adored how cute her Pokémon where. Her score from Elesa was a 5. Skyla also gave Misty a 5, she liked how her Pokémon knew various moves and not only water type moves. And Skyla admitted she found it rather boring on how she only used water type and suggest she used different Pokémon as well. At that comment Ash could see Misty wasn't very happy but the red head said nothing and kept that fake smile on her face. The only other thing Skyla said was that she enjoyed the battle because it was quick, and being a flying type gym leader and a pilot, Sklya liked fast paced battles. Lastly Roxie and it was a bit of a surprise to everyone when she gave Misty a only reason the punk rocker gave such a good score was because she liked the battle, she said the way the red head took charge and kept the upper hand throughout the whole thing was rather impressive. But even so Roxie found it hard to watch because she didn't like how the other competitor didn't have a chance to do anything. Also she agreed on how boring it was to only see water type Pokémon and suggest she catch some poison type Pokémon, Misty didn't like that comment either, Ash could see she had to force herself to keep herself from saying anything rude. The red head's overall score was a total of 15, a perfect score.

After Misty came Jacy's critiquing the judges said rather nice things about her. Elesa gave her a 5, because of the cuteness of her Pokémon and how well she used their special abilities in battle. Skyla gave her a 3 and Roxie also gave her a 5. Giving Jacy a total of 13 points.

When it was Iris's turn for critiquing Elesa didn't give much of an opinion on Iris's battle she even admitted that she wasn't really paying attention. This is because the super model attention was absorbed by Pikachu and Emolga and how cute they were. Once Elesa brought that up it made the blond totally forget she was supposed to be critiquing and she spent a good five minutes blabbing about how cute and fabulous Pikachu and Emolga were. But finally, after Nurse Joy had to remind Elesa three times about the time limit, Elesa gave Iris a score of 3. Next was Skyla, being a fast pace person Skyla liked how Iris could turned the battle around in her favor so quickly. The flying type leader enjoyed watching it and thought it was interesting how Iris was able to match up her Pokémon so well with her opponents and win every battle. The flying type expert also enjoyed the aerial battle, and congratulated Iris on how well she was able to direct Dragonite even when he was up high in the sky. Overall Iris's score from Skyla was a 4. Lastly it was Roxie; the poison type leader was ecstatic about Iris's battle and was rather disappointed with the other two judge's scores, Roxie said they should have given Iris 5s. This only caused an argument to break out between Elesa and the punk rocker, but was quickly stopped Skyla. Anyway Roxie said she was extremely impressed by how Iris's cute Pokémon could pack such a punch on the battle field, and said her battle strategy was amazing! But it was Dragonite that Roxie spent the most time talking about. The poison type leader thought the way Iris was able to get Dragonite corporate with her was amazing and showed that, even though it could get better, Iris had a good relationship with the orange dragon type Pokémon. Lastly Roxie congratulated Iris on winning all four battles and obtaining her wrist band, and just cause, Roxie allowed the purple haired girl to keep her black spiked wrist band, she had earned it. The score from Roxie was a 5. This gave Iris a total of 12 points, just like before.

(Tg2012: btw, the scores from round one were: Iris:12 Jacy:11 Misty:14)

"Alright now that everyone has gotten a score from the judges it is now time to give the bonus points for those bracelets you all collected," Nurse Joy indicated to the large digital screen were the ladies pictures and new scores were.

Misty was in first with 29 points and Iris and Jacy were tied for second with 24 points,

"Okay each bracelet you obtained is worth one point. Since Misty is in first we'll add her bonus points first," Nurse Joy said

Misty came forward, the crowd cheered like any crowd would, she walked a few paces while waving to the crowd before she stopped in front of Nurse Joy.

"Okay, one, two, three," Nurse Joy counted, "three bracelets, giving Misty three bonus points," the nurse hit a button on her remote and three more points are added to Misty's score, "that gives Misty a total of 32 points," the crowd cheered and Misty smiled, blew kisses and waved, absorbing all of the attention the audience was showering her with.

Next came Jacy, with the two bracelets she obtain she had two points added onto her score.

"That puts Jacy in second place with 26 points" Nurse Joy announced, "that's a nice score but it may not be good enough, Misty is still 6 points ahead,"

"Iris is next," the pink haired girl said

"Do you think all of her bracelets will give her an advantage?" the green haired girl asked

Ash didn't give an answer, his eyes were fixed on the big screen and he was frowning at Misty's image, _'That girl just can't keep first, she just can't'_ he thought

"Alright last but not least is Iris Dragonlight," Nurse Joy said as Iris came forward Ash was surprised how many people cheered for the purple haired teen…it even sounded a bit louder than when the crowd cheered for Misty.

"Let's see," the pink haired nurse gave a few quick glances at Iris's wrist, "that's one, two…four bracelets plus Roxie's wrist band. That means Iris has four points plus the five extra points Roxie's wrist band is worth giving her a total of nine points!" Nurse Joy hits the button on the remote and the screen adds nine points to Iris's 24 points, "that give Iris Dragonlight, a total of…"

The number 33 pops up onto the screen.

"33 points!" Nurse Joy announced the crowd exploded into loud cheers, "wow what a wonderful score, and look at that, those 33 puts Iris in the lead! And just by one point!"

At that Ash saw Misty's eyes narrow, her face reddened and her mouth seemed to be making the word "what!?" but no one seemed to hear her over the cheering and whooping Iris was receiving from the crowd.

"Yea, Iris that's awesome!" Ash cheered as he leaps to his feet

"Pika pi chu pika chu!" Pikachu added

"Ax axew ew ax!" the green dragon type Pokémon waved his hands in the air, the Tusk Pokémon had went with Ash when the critiquing was about to begin so he wouldn't get in the way.

"She did it!" the girls in green and pink yelled

Once again Iris waved shyly at the crowd and smiled as blush colored her face. When the cheers died down and she started back to her spot she paused slightly and flashed a confident smirk to the red head who's teeth were clenched tightly with anger.

"With those awesome scores in place," Roxie said as she placed her feet up on the table, "I totally can't wait to see what's in store for round three!"

"Right," Skyla agreed with a smile, "tell us Nurse Joy, what do our competitors have to face in round three?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "In round three our remaining ladies will be tested on in our last two categories beauty and talent!" Nurse Joy said, "During the final round our ladies will be in the spotlight, showing off their talent and beauty by dressing up and putting on a performance for everyone to watch on stage!"

With a press of her remote a large rectangular stage rose up in the center of the large open area. It was decorated with brightly colored curtains streams and glitter just like the stadium. Sitting on the stage were three large trunks. There were the type of trunks you would use for travel; they had wheels on the bottom and a handle that would pop out of the top with a push of a button so you could pull it along behind you. (TG2012: okay their more like suitcases than they are trunks…but trunks just sound better to me for some reason…) One trunk was yellow, another was purple and the last was blue.

"Each of our competitors will get a trunk and inside there are things that will help you in this final round in this competition," Nurse Joy stated, "so before I explain anymore each of our ladies will received a trunk, and since Iris is in first place, she will pick one first,"

Ash watched as the purple haired beauty ambled up to the large stage where the trunks sat. Iris looked at her choices for a moment and then decided to take the purple one, which she took by the handle and went back to her spot, pulling the trunk behind her. Next to pick was Misty, the red head went up to the stage and didn't hesitate to grab the blue one, as she walked back to her spot Ash couldn't help but notice that Misty still seemed upset that Iris was in first. Lastly there was Jacy and having no other choice the blond went and obtained the yellow suit case.

"Now ladies, in each trunk there are different items inside, that being said the trunks you have right now _cannot _be switched with any of the other competitor's trunks, understand?" Nurse Joy asked looking at the last three girls left in the pageant, they all nodded, "good, now along with your trunk you will also be given a small white card," Nurse Joy reached in her pocket and pulled out a three small white cards she handed them to her Audino who obediently started handed them out, "on the card you receive there will be a picture of a Pokémon on it,"

Iris looked down at the card that the Hearing Pokémon had given her. On it was an image of a Venonat, she darted her brown eyes over to the other girl's card. Jacy had a Purrlion on her card and on her rival's card was, Iris couldn't help but smirk to herself, a Slowpoke which Misty was frowning down at.

(Tg2012: most of this fanfic has been based on Ash's POV but for this chapter to work it's going to be mostly around Iris's POV, just letting you all know)

"Using the pictures you will search for an area that has an image or item that looks like the Pokémon on your card," Nurse Joy said as Iris looked up from the card she held, "when you reach that area you will find items that you can use in your performance-"

"Yes, your performance, ladies," Elesa interrupted, "there a few things you must know, each performance can be no longer than five minutes and no shorter than three minutes-"

"Also up to four Pokémon can be used in your performance, and the Pokémon can be your own, friend's or ones your area will provide for you," Skyla added

"And nothing else outside of your area can be used, oh and make sure not to open those trunks until you find your area. You'll be given till 7 pm to have your performance and costume ready, got it?" Roxie finished in her normally loud voice.

Nurse Joy glared at the judges, she hated to be interrupted, "One last thing you should keep in mind, and this is very important, the judges will not be giving you a score in this round!"

This caused murmurs and whispers to arise in the audience.

_'What…the judges aren't going to give us a score?'_ Iris thought with worry.

"That's right ladies, instead of a score from us," Skyla said

"The audience will be giving you a score instead!" Elesa added

Iris bit her lip, _'B-But how is that going to work?' _ she glanced over to the audience, _'with so many people…how will they be able to make sure the scoring is done fairly?'_

(Tg2012: to be honest I haven't even figured out how the scoring will…well at least not yet…meh, I'll figure something out)

But as if Nurse Joy could read her thoughts, she said, "We won't give much on how the scoring in this final round will work just yet,"

"Yeah, all you ladies have to worry about is finding your locations and putting together a performance that'll rock the house!" Roxie exclaimed.

"With that being said audience there will be an intermission time until 7pm and ladies you are released to go find your areas," Nurse Joy said before sounding the bell with her remote control.

Hearing that sound Iris started to walk towards as far as she could from where Nurse Joy had them stand, away from Misty.

Glancing over her shoulder Iris glanced over at the red head, and as if she had known Iris was there Misty looked up from staring down at her Slowpoke card and looked at Iris. The red head narrowed her eyes and gave the dragon trainer a dirty look before turning away and walking off.

_'I better be careful and keep an eye on Misty, Ash told me she be tricky to deal with…'_ Iris sighed and looked down at her card with the Venonat on it, _'but I still have to stay focused on round three so my best bet is just do what I got to do and try to avoid Misty-'_

"Hey, Iris," the sound of her raven haired friend pulled the teen from her thoughts.

Iris smiled as Ash, Pikachu, Axew and the two girls in pink and green approach her.

"You did a splendid job during your battle, Iris!" the one in the green exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

"Yes and your score of 33 points is wonderful!" the pink added with a smile.

"Ax axew axew ew!" her little green dragon type said as if to congratulate her as well. He hoped from Ash's shoulder to her arms and hugged his trainer.

Iris hugged Axew back, "Thanks Axew, for the hug and how awesome you did in battle," the dragon type smiled as Iris set him down on the ground

Ash came over and pulled the purple haired teen into a hug, "You did awesome, Iris!" he pulled away and gave her one of his goofy grins, "and with that score you have, Iris, your one point ahead of that red head!" the raven haired teen looked over at the giant screen were the scores were displayed only to see that Iris was in the lead.

"Yeah, I know," Iris said with relief, she rested her head on Ash's chest, "I was so nervous when the judges were critiquing me up there…and when Nurse Joy said I was in first I was so shocked…I mean I just barely won by the skin of my teeth,"

"Yeah, I know…but you still won!" Ash encouraged taking Iris by the shoulders and moving her from his chest.

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu said

"Ax axew ew!" Axew added hugging her ankle

"I know but," she looked down at her feet, and purple painted toenails, "but now I'm worried about the final round, what if I don't do good in my performance?" Iris started to bite her nails "What if I can't find my area? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

But the purple haired teen was cut off in mid-sentence as Ash gently cupped her face in his hands and suddenly pressed his lips against her lips. Iris felt blush creep onto her cheeks as she pressed her lips back against his. The kiss lasted for a good five seconds before they both pulled away.

Iris nibbled on her lip slightly before sheepishly looking up at the raven haired teen's bright red face and saying, "Sorry…I-I probably shouldn't worry about thing, right?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I mean you've already face your biggest fear, Ice type Pokémon, and didn't let it get the better of you. Not only that, Iris, you even got Dragonite to listen and work with you in that battle without him freaking out," he stopped for a breath, "and if you can do that…then I'm positive you're gonna do awesome in round three!"

"Oh…Ash," Iris murmured, she was flattered by what he had said and her cheeks were burning bright red, "thanks you always know how to make me feel better,"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and his face turned a deeper shade of red, "Hehe…your welcome Iris…"

The girl in pink and the girl in green giggled, "You two are so cute together," Pikachu and Axew nodded in agreement.

Ash cleared his throat, "Er um, Iris you better get started on round three,"

"Oh…your probably right," Iris said she looked down at her card with the Venonat on it.

"So you have to look for a Venonat?" the girl in the green asked as she peered over Iris's shoulder at the card.

"That may be a bit hard, because Venonats live in Johto not in Unova," the girl in the pink informed

"It doesn't matter have hard it is to find a Venonat," Ash said draping his arm over Iris's shoulder, "because will all of our help finding it will be easy," he looked down at Iris, "So where do you think we should start looking, Iris?"

"Actually, Ash" Iris said, fingering the white material of her flowy skirt, "I was thinking about doing round three all by myself,"

Ash blinked as his arm dropped to his side, "Oh…well uh, h-how come Iris?" he asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I would love to have your guys help," Iris started she slowly looked up at Ash and the others "but I started this thing alone and I'm planning to finish this thing alone!" determination flared in her brown eyes, "and I plan to do awesome in round three just like I did in the other two rounds!"

What will round three be like? Was it a good idea for Iris to want to do this alone? What kind of performance will Iris create? And is Misty still lurking around waiting for the right moment to strike and ruin everything for Iris? Find out in the next chapter of A Different Kind of Princess!

* * *

Sorry it was short, next chappy will be longer, promise!

BYE: toadettegirl2012

PS: review

PPS: I'll edit this whole fanfic when it's done…for all you grammar freaks out there


End file.
